La voix des morts
by Eclypse94
Summary: (T/P)(T/N), Médium Ultime, se réveil dans un endroit totalement inconnu au côté d'une autre personne. Un garçon, Rantarô Amami, qu'elle semble connaitre, mais dont elle n'a aucun souvenir. Tout deux ayant oublié leur passé, vont se retrouver ainsi que quinze autres étudiants dans un jeu de tuerie. Grâce à son don, (T/P) est bien décidé a empêcher les meurtres.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Que se passe-t-il ?

Pourquoi fait-il si noir ?

Comment suis-je arriver ici ?

-« AIE ! »

Je rêve, je viens de me cogner, je suis enfermer !

Je me mis à tambouriner les parois qui me maintenait prisonnière, un « mur »… ou plutôt une porte fini par s'ouvrir, me laissant m'étaler sur le sol… Tiens ? Le sol a-t-il toujours été si doux ?

-« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de mon sauveur. Un garçon, grand, cheveux vert correspondant à ses yeux, il avait également quelques piercings à l'oreille droite, qui entre nous… je trouve incroyablement sexy…

-« Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ? »

-« En fait, oui. Oui, j'aime beaucoup. »

Le beau garçon sembla surpris de ma réponse au premier abord, mais il finit vite par éclaté de rire.

-« Excuse-moi » dit-il entre deux rire « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi honnête. »

Sur le coup je rougie et me mis à rire avec lui. Faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas prévu de le dire à voix haute…

-« Haha désolé, mon nom est (T/P) (T/N), Médium Ultime. Pourrais-je aussi connaitre le nom de mon beau sauveur ? »

-« Si Ma Dame le demande, mon devoir l'exige. Rantaro Amami à votre service princesse (T/P). » Dit-il me faisant un baisemain. Inutile de dire que je ressemblais à une tomate. « Par contre je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens guère de mon talent. »

-« Dans ce cas, au vu de mon statue, je te donne à présent le titre de Ultime Chevalier. »

-« Vous m'en voyer honorer Ma Dame. Et… Tu n'as toujours pas répondue à ma première question, je t'ai quand même entendu crier » souri-t-il

-« Haha c'est vrai, pardon. Je vais bien merci, je me suis juste cogner la tête en voulant sortir de… euh… ? » Je me retourne pour voir d'où je viens. « …D'un casier ? » Que faisais-je dans un foutu casier ? « Sais-tu où nous somme ?»

-« Pas plus que toi, je me suis réveillé dans le casier à côté du tiens. »

J'examinai vite fais les environs, c'est une salle de classe, des fils barbelés bloque les fenêtres et en plus l'atmosphère y est plutôt froide et oppressante, quelque chose de mauvais va se produire. Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici ! Je pris vite la main de Rantaro, et nous tira vers la porte.

-« Hey, qu'est ce qui te prend d'un seul coup ? »

-« Il faut qu'on parte, et vite ! »

Une fois hors de la classe, nous vîmes un robot géant au bout du couloir, lorsque celui-ci nous vit aussi, il commença à nous chasser. Mon chevalier pris les devants et nous emmena dans les couloirs, nous avons croisé plusieurs autres robot qui se sont eux aussi mit à nous pourchasser. MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI A LA FIN ? Nous arrivions finalement à traverser une grande porte, menant à ce qu'il semblerait être un gymnase.

-« C'ETAIS QUOI CA ?! » hurlais-je

-« Peu importe ce que c'était, ça voulait nous attirer ici. »

Peu de temps après 15 autres personnes nous rejoignirent dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblais surpris et se dévisageais sans cesse. Mal à l'aise avec la situation, je me rapprochai de Rantaro et lui pris la main, celui-ci me donna un regard rassurant avant d'entrelacer nos doigts et resserrer l'étreinte.

Après un certain temps, c'est une fille blonde aux yeux rose qui pris la parole, en demandant qui on étaient et où nous étions.

-« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

-« Tu nous as demandé qui on était ? Moi, c'est Rantaro Amami… Histoire de se présenter. Je ne me souviens pas de mon talent, donc voilà. » WOUAAH, froid comme présentation, cela me donne même des frissons. Mais tant que ce n'est pas dirigé vers moi, je m'en fou, I don't care. :p

-« (T/P) (T/N), Médium Ultime. »

(C/C et C/Y), votre uniforme :

Chemise blanche manche courte,

une cravate (C/F) munit de plusieurs épingle et d'un pendentif sous forme de pentacle attaché au nœud,

une jupe grise à carreaux,

des bas, haute chaussettes, ou rien (votre choix),

hautes basket hauteur mi-mollet noir,

une veste noire de style napoléonienne ou gothique, courte ou longue, ou rien (votre choix)

vous assez quelque bracelet en cuir à vos poignet, des anneaux et boucles d'oreilles en croix.

-« Kaede Akamatsu, Pianiste Ultime. Enchantée. »

-« Je m'appelle… Shûichi Saihara. Je suis le Détective Ultime. »

-« Tsumugi Shirogane. La Cosplayeuse Ultime. »

-« Nishishi ~ Kokichi Oma. Le Despote Ultime. Je suis le leader d'une organisation ultra secrète de 10.000 membres ! Mais je mens peut-être, qui sait. »

-« Maki Harukawa… La Nurse Ultime »

-« Ryoma Hoshi. Le Tennisman Ultime. »

-« K1-B0, mais appeler moi Kiibo s'il vous plait. Je suis le Robot Ultime. »

-« WOUAH un robot ! C'EST TROP COOL ! Dis j'ai une question… Les robots ont-il une bite ? » Fit le dénommé Kokichi. Commentaire tout à fait déplacé… Bien qu'il est quand même fait rire tout le monde.

-« Je suis outré ! Cela ne te regarde pas Oma-san ! »

-« OOOOH Allez Kee-boy, je veux savoooooiiiirrrrr ! »

-« Moi aussi, je veux savoir ! »

-« Haha, et tu es ? »

-« La belle et sublime Miu Iruma est là pour vous éblouir de son génie ! Je suis l'Inventrice Ultime ! MOUHAHAHA. »

-« Inventrice ? Tu veux me transformer en expérience c'est ça ? C'est totalement robophobe ! »

-« QU… QUOI ? Mais non je voulais juste… Je te trouvais intéressant… Tu… J'aurais… bien voulu t'avoir comme petit-ami ? » Dit-elle gênée.

-« M..Ma..MAIS JE… »

-« Mais enfin Iruma-san c'est juste une machine »

-« Ce commentaire est plus que robophobe ! Dès qu'on sortira d'ici je vous trainerai en justice ! Miu-san, j'accepte votre demande de petit-ami ! »

-« OUIIIII ! » La fille n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras, et vu que Kiibo est plus petit que Miu… Disont juste, qu'il a de bon coussin…

-« Atua vous bénie tous les deux, il l'a dit à Angie NYAHAHA~ Angie Yonaga, Artiste Ultime. Si vous voulez une de mes œuvres, il faudra faire un sacrifice de sang à Atua ~ »

-« Euh… Merci mais non… »

-« OOOOH dommage vraiment~ »

-« Mon tour, je suis Tenko Chabashira. L'aïkidoka Ultime et je protègerais toutes les filles des mâles dégénérés ! Et vous êtes inclus aussi Kiibo-san et Amami-san, un seul faux pas et vous goûterez à mon néo-aïkido ! HAYA ! » dit-elle en position de combat.

Hein ? Quoi ? Pour Kiibo, ok. Mais Rantaro et moi, on ne sort pas ensemble… pas encore ! Je veux dire on vient de se rencontrer, c'est trop tôt !

-« Pas de problème Chabashira-san, je ne pourrais jamais me détourné de Ma Dame. » dit le concerné me faisant un clin d'œil ludique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de rougir à ce commentaire tellement mignon.

-« Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, mais je t'ai quand même à l'œil ! Himiko-chan a ton tour ! »

-« aaaahh Tellement fatiguant~ »

-« Allez Himiko-chan cela ne prendra qu'un instant. »

-« Toi aussi, t'es fatigante… »

-« HIIIIIII ! »

-« Himiko Yumeno… La Magicienne Ultime… Mais il y a une erreur, puisque je suis une Sorcière, et non Magicienne… »

-« Nishishi~ Une sorcière ? Alors tu pourrais facilement transformer ce mec là… Celui avec la barbiche, en crapaud. »

-« Hey, c'est de moi que tu parles ? »

-« Qui d'autre à une barbiche ? »

-« Je pourrais… Mais j'ai plus assez de maana… Et en plus je suis fatiguée… »

-« Oooooh Dommage. Ça aurait pu être drôle… vraiment déçu. »

-« Tant mieux, je veux pas être un crapaud. Je suis Kaito Momota, Le Luminaire des Etoiles ! L'astronaute Ultime ! »

-« J'espère que tu es aussi éclairé que tu prêtant l'être, sinon on risque de rester dans le noir pendant longtemps Nishihi~ »

Et c'est ainsi que commença une petite course poursuite entre le Despote et l'Astronaute. Kokichi fini par se cacher derrière Maki, faisant que Kaito l'a percute avant que le petit blagueur s'enfuis à nouveau.

-« Tu veux que je te tue ? » un peu violent venant d'une Nurse, non ?

-« AAAAAH ! PARDON PARDON PARDON ! » dit Kaito se prosternant devant la fille. Celle-ci se détourna légèrement, le rouge aux joues…

-« HAHAHAHA ! »

-« Gonta est si heureux de pouvoir se faire de nouveaux amis ! Gonta s'appelle Gonta Gokuhara, gentleman et ami des insectes ! Gonta est l'Entomologiste Ultime ! »

-« Je suis Kirumi Tôjô. La Gouvernante Ultime. Besoin de quelque chose ? Dites le moi et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous servir. »

-« Kukuku~ L'être humain est vraiment intéressant~ VOUS êtes intéressant ! Cela ne me dérangerais pas de vous étudié un peu~ Mon nom ? Korekiyo Shinguji, l'Anthropologue Ultime. »

Après cette présentation, les tensions semblaient tomber un peu, mais pas pour longtemps… Une très mauvaise sensation m'envoya un frisson qui traversa tout mon corps, je me sentis envahir d'une peur incompréhensible qui me fit trembler. Mon mal être, ne sembla pas passer inaperçue. Rantaro me pris doucement dans ses bras pour me calmer… Mais rien n'y fit… Ce qui inquiéta quelque peu nos camarades.

-« (T/P), que ce passe-t-il ? »

-« C'est la même sensation que j'ai ressentie dans la classe tout à l'heure. Quelque chose approche ! »

-« Tiens ?... Oui, Gonta l'entend ! Pas vous ? »

-« On dirais des bruits mécanique… Comme les robots dans les dessins anime ! »

-« Ou comme ceux qui nous ont poursuivi dans les couloirs ! Cela commence vraiment à me faire peur !» pleura Kokichi

-« Vous êtes sûr ? Je pensais qu'Atua faisait la sieste… ? »

-« Ton dieu doit ronfler bien fort Angie, Kukuku~ »

Soudain, les 5 robots géants qui nous avaient attiré ici, se présentèrent devant nous ! Ceux-ci nous encerclèrent ne nous laissant aucune échappatoire.

Et tout le monde commença à paniquer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

-« Youhou ! Bonj-ours tout le monde » firent en cœur plusieurs voix, certainement celles des robots.

Plusieurs hurlement de frayeur ou d'étonnement retentir, dont le mien. J'entendis les autres s'exclamer des choses tels que « Tous à l'abri derrière Gonta ! », « Je veux rentrer chez moi ! », « Trop fatiguée pour avoir peur… », « Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! » ou encore « Ooooh, elles en jettent ces machine ! »

…

Cela faisait cinq bonne minutes que ces monstres nous avaient encerclés, et pourtant aucun d'eux ne se décida a bougé.

De notre côté, bien qu'on se soit tous calmer, une personne avait certainement perdue quelque boulon… Kaito tournai en rond hurlant, comme si sa servait a quelque chose… Kokichi lui fit un croche pied, qui l'envoya s'étaler sur Maki… Encore…

Les autres s'étaient rassemblés en petit groupe. Comme Tenko qui avait rapproché Himiko pour la protégé, mais celle-ci s'en foutait royalement. Ou comme Miu qui aurait pu encore une fois étouffer Kiibo avec ses seins, heureusement le pauvre garçon n'a pas besoin d'air… J'espère…

Et c'est Rantaro, qui commença à faire bouger les choses.

-« Restons calme. Si ces monstres nous voulaient du mal, il nous aurait déjà attaqués. »

-« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! Mais des Exisals, des robots ultramobiles armés tueurs humanoïdes ! » dit le rouge avec fierté.

-« TU- TU- TUEUR ! » s'exclama Tsumugi

-« Tu avais donc faux Amami-san, kukuku » déclara Korekiyo

-« Ouais, ça vous tente de vous faire écrabouiller et de vomir vos tripes par la bouche ? » demanda l'Exisal bleu.

-« Mais ! Nous ne sommes pas des tubes de dentifrice ! » répondis Tenko.

-« De toute manière… vous ne le feriez pas. » dis-je en m'avançant.

Et voici comment on fait monter la tension et la crainte chez plusieurs personnes.

-« Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je pourrais t'arrachée tous tes membres un par un ! » menaça le jaune.

-« Peut-être bien, oui. Mais cela n'arrivera pas… » tous le monde semblait perplexe. La main de Rantaro resserra la mienne. Je tremblais, mais lui adressa tout de même un regard confiant « Personne ne va mourir… ce n'est pas prévue. » terminai-je en me retournant face aux Exisals.

Il y a… cacher dans l'ombre, quelque chose de sinistre, effrayant et de plus dangereux que ces machines. Je le sens.

-« … »

-« Vu le manque de réponse, nous pouvons supposer que (T/P) a raison. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, au juste ? » demanda Rantaro « Nous faire peur en nous montrant votre puissance, c'est ça ? En nous menaçant, pour nous empêcher de nous rebeller ? Qu'est-ce… que c'est ?»

-« … Tu es petit malin, toi.» déclara l'Exisal jaune

-« OK, puisque c'est comme ça, je lâche le morceau. Ecoutez-moi bien tous ! » lâcha le bleu « Oooh ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure ! Vous êtes prêts ? Pour de vrai ? OK ? Vous allez tous devoir… »

-« VOUS-ENTRETUER. » termina le vert

... Quoi ?...

-« Mo… Monodam ! Pourquoi tu l'as dit à ma place ! »

-« Une seconde… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris. » questionna Tenko.

-« Si j'ai bien entendu… » commença Kiibo.

-« VOUS – ALLEZ – TOUS – VOUS – ENTRETUER. »

Et oui, ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est un cauchemar. Mais je pense qu'on s'en doutais tous un peu sans vouloir le croire. Et pourtant cette aura malsaine et oppressante ne pouvait être rien d'autre que la mort… Notre futur mort.

-« Aah ! Et il recommence ! » s'exclama l'Exisal rouge.

-« Rhâââ ! Ah !? Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Je vais t'exploser la tête avec mon Exisal ! »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer voyons. » essaya de raisonné le rose.

-« Exactement ! J'écrabouille le premier qui commence à faire n'importe quoi, compris ?! »

-« Pourquoi tu en rajoute encore une couche toi aussi ? Puisque c'est comme ça, on va se mettre à quatre contre toi. C'est ce que tu veux ?»

-« Hein ?! Pourquoi c'est moi la cible, d'abord ?! »

Les cinq robots se mirent à se battre au milieu du gymnase. Mais c'est quoi c'est conneries ? D'abord on apprend qu'on doit s'entretuer, et maintenant on se retrouve en pleine attaque des titans, esquivé pour survivre !

-« Non mais c'est pas sérieux ? » s'exclama Miu en courant dans un sens.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Atua nous protège ! » répondis Angie assise calmement par terre.

-« Et il compte intervenir quand ? » demanda Tsumugi cacher derrière Gonta.

-« Rester ici est trop dangereux ! Nous risquons d'être pris dans leur bagarre ! » A peine Kiibo eu terminé sa phrase, un Exisal fût projeter en l'air. Prêt à atterrir sûr… Kaede et Shûishi.

J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort ! Alors il n'y en aura pas !

-« NOOON ! CA SUFFIT ! »

Suite à mon hurlement, une onde de choc envoya tous les Exisals volés dans le mur. Ejectant au passage cinq petits êtres, des ours, chacun de la couleur de sa machine. Tout le reste devint sombre. Zut. Bon s'est pas grave je savais que ça allais arriver, ça arrive à chaque fois que je fais ça. Mais au moins je peux m'évanouir la tête haute. Je me sentis tomber, mais je ne touchai pas le sol. Mon chevalier était là pour me rattraper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

PDV Rantarô

Un instant, Kaede et Shûichi manquèrent de se faire écraser par un Exisal, et l'instant d'après tous les Exisals se fracassèrent contre un mur.

Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais fallait vraiment être débile pour ne pas comprendre que c'était (T/P) qui l'avait provoqué. Juste après cette démonstration de… puissance ? Si je peux le dire ainsi. La jeune fille c'est évanouie dans mes bras.

Au loin des petits ours s'affolait autour des machines.

-« Oooh c'est cassé. »

-« Non tu crois ? IMBECILE ! »

-« Papa ne sera pas content ! »

-« Tu parles. Il va être furax ! »

-« … »

Les créatures se tournèrent doucement vers nous, et commencèrent une petite chorégraphie pour se présenté.

-« Monotaro~ » le rouge.

-« Monosuke. » le jaune.

-« Monophanie~ » le rose.

-« M-O-N-O-D-A-M. » le vert.

-« Monokid ! » le bleu.

-« Bonj-ours ! Ensemble nous sommes les… Monokumers ! »

Un gros blanc suivi.

Des peluches qui parlent? Vraiment?

-« Euh, on ne fait plus peur, comme ça, hein ? Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? »

-« Si, mais plus de la même façon… ! »

-« Vous êtes prêts, bande de larves ?! »

-« Toi, par contre, tu sais bien faire peur comme il faut ! »

-« Ouais ! Je suis un bourreau infernal venu des Enfers pour les jeter dans les ténèbres ! »

-« Monokid, à trop utiliser le mot « enfer », tu vas lui faire perdre de son infernabilité. Sinon… Qui de vous, bande de naze, à détruit nos fabuleuses machines, hein ? Ça coûte une fortune toute cette technologie ! »

-« Oui ! Vous allez le payer ! »

-« Allons-nous passer un sale quart d'heure ? Kukuku~ »

-« Pas de merde Sherlock, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? » répondit Maki ennuyé face à un Korekiyo amusé.

Les choses s'enveniment et deviennent incontrôlable. Nous sommes face à ce qu'il semblerait être des ours en peluches psychopathes. Pendant leurs monologues, je m'étais éclipsé à l'arrière du groupe avec une (T/P) inconsciente. Je cherchai une sortie. Mais ce fut cas y impossible. Les portes étaient bloquée et les fenêtres barricadée avec du barbelé.

-« Si seulement un évènement perturbateur supplémentaire pouvait se produire… » ironisa Kokichi.

-« Attend ! Atua va nous sauver ! »

-« T'es sûr ? Tu dis ça depuis au moins une heure ! » paniqua Kaito.

-« Ton Dieu c'est de la merde ! » s'exclama Miu

-« Miu-san s'il vous plait, calmez-vous vous m'étouffer. »

-« Pas possible t'es un robot Kee-boy. Nishishi~»

-« ROBOPHOBE ! »

-« Vous trouvez que c'est le moment de s'amuser ? Vous voulez que je vous tue ? » menaça Maki.

-« NOOOONNNN ! Pas toi aussi ! » dramatisa Kaito s'accrochant à la Nurse. « HARUMAKI ! »

-« Hey lâche-moi ! On ne se connait pas, donc je ne te permets pas ! » répondit la fille gênée, se détachant de son agresseur et l'étalant comme une crêpe.

-« HARUMAKIIIII ! »

Soudain les lumières du gymnase s'éteignirent toutes. « Qui a éteint la lumière ? » « C'est l'heure de dormir ? » « Je suis aveugle ! » « Pas grave… » Non, mais c'est gens ne peuvent pas se taire sérieux ?

Les projecteurs illuminèrent un énième invité. Un ours noir et blanc, plus grand que les cinq autres, trônait sur le bureau déjà installé sur l'estrade.

-« C'est moi, le seul et unique dieu de ce nouveau monde… Ainsi que le directeur de l'Académie des Prodiges Condamnés ! C'est moi, Monokuma ! Bonjour, et enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous. »

Euh OK… Encore une peluche, il y en encore beaucoup de cacher ?

-« Ouais ! C'est papa ! »

-« Hell yeah ! Comme il en jette trop ! »

-« Mon papa à moi, c'est le plus beau. »

-« … »

-« Mes jolis bambins ! Vous êtes toujours aussi adorables, à ce que je vois ! » déclara Monokuma, sur un ton de reproche.

-« Papa… tu… tu es fâché ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes mes chers et tendres enfants ! Même si vous avez détruit ces fantastiques machines que je vous avais confiés ! » dit-il avec colère.

-« Ouhaa ! Il est en pétards, c'est clair ! »

-« Mais il est tellement beau, même quand il est en colère. »

-« Sans doute parce c'est le plus beau des beaux gosses de tout l'espace ! »

Au loin j'entendis quelqu'un… Kaito je dirais… Se plaindre avant de gémir de douleur.

-« Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas fâché ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici… ? » demanda Kaede un peu (beaucoup) apeurée.

-« Un nouvel ours vient de faire son apparition… » lui répondit Tsumugi.

Non mais ça, tu vois, je pense qu'on l'avait tous vu et tous compris.

-« Il ne donne pas l'air d'être une simple peluche. » remarqua Korekiyo. Non ?! Parce que t'en vois beaucoup des peluches qui bouge et qui parle, toi ?! « Je le sens, oui, je le sens… Cet ours est l'incarnation même de la folie et du désespoir. »

-« Heum… Je précise, je ne suis pas une peluche, je m'appelle Monokuma. Et je suis le directeur ici ! OK ? »

-« Je crois que c'est un robot avec une intelligence artificielle, tout comme moi. »

-« Mais on s'en fout de tout ça ! » Oups j'ai perdu mon sang froid « Vous avez dit… Que nous allions devoir nous entretuer ?! »

-« Oupou... Oupou-poupou-pou. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Kirumi.

-« Je vous ai regroupés ici entre Lycéens Ultimes pour que vous vous entretuiez. »

L'angoisse et la peur recouvrèrent le visage de tous les étudiants. Dans quelle sorte de jeux malade avons-nous été tirés !

-« Arrêtez vos plaisanteries ! Et puis pourquoi devrions-nous faire une chose pareille ? » interrogea l'Ultime Robot.

-« Un vrai gentleman ne fait de mal à personne… ! »

-« Oupoupou. Vous ne pourrez pas y échappé ! Il vous est impossible de fuir ! Et mes robots humanoïdes seront toujours là pour vous faire obéir à mes ordres. »

-« Vos robots ont été détruit ! Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Ryoma.

-« Des détails, des détails, seulement des détails… Les robots sont facilement remplaçables. Je détiens entre mes mains votre droit de vie et de mort… »

Nous sommes donc obligés de nous conformer à ses ordres, si nous ne voulons pas mourir…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

_Je me promène parmi des rangers de livre. Une bibliothèque. Je cherche quelque chose… Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Je continue à parcourir les titres de livre. Ne trouvant rien de particulier, je m'apprête à lire un de ses bouquins poussiéreux, mais lorsque je pris la chose, l'armoire s'ouvrie… me laissant voir une porte blindée… Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans une bibliothèque ?_

Je me réveille avec un horrible mal de tête. Me rappelant la raison de mon état, je ne m'en inquiétai pas plus. C'est normal, mais ça fait tellement mal ! Je me demande comment mon cerveau fait pour ne pas exploser. Seul solution, se rendormir. Ce lit est tellement douillet et chaud, ça ne sera pas difficile.

Attend… Un lit ?

J'ouvris les yeux, je suis dans une chambre. Je scanne la pièce du regard. Un bureau, un petit salon, deux portes, une pour une salle de bain et l'autre pour sortir, je suppose et un écran étrange. A ma droite un réveil qui indique 5h56, je vais pouvoir dormir encore un peu. Et de l'autre côté, Rantaro avachi dans une position loin d'être confortable. Le garçon était assis par terre et a moitié affalé sur le lit. Le pauvre a du veillé sur moi toute la nuit. Ne pouvant pas le laisser comme ça, je me levai vacillant un peu à cause de ma migraine.

… Je n'arriverai jamais à le déplacer… Il est trop grand et moi trop instable. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça quand même !

Je le poussa légèrement histoire de ne pas le réveillé brusquement, mais pas de réaction. Bon tant pis pour la délicatesse, je veux dormir ! Je lui pince le bras, il se réveil.

-« (T/P) ? » fit l'intéresser complètement endormis.

Je tapotai la place à côté de moi. Il me regarda étrangement, mais vint tout de même s'installer et se rendormis immédiatement.

Au moins j'aurais l'esprit en paix d'avoir fait une bonne action. Apres tout se réveillé avec des crampes ce n'est pas cool. Comme ma migraine… qui me rappel d'aller dormir aussi… Ce que je fis…

_Me voilà de retour face à cette grosse porte cacher… Il semblerait qu'il faille une carte magnétique pour l'ouvrir. Pas besoin. Après inspection, la porte s'ouvre toute seule, me laissant entrevoir des yeux bleue. Rien de plus. Je me réveil aux doux son d'une alarme._

***DING DONG* (Joyeuse petite musique du réveil –)**

Qui ose me réveillé alors que j'étais en pleine introspection ? Je m'apprête à fusillé le mal du matin aka le réveil, qui semble même pas fautif. Et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas bougée ! Il se trouve que… moi et le joli garçon d'à côté, nous nous soyons enlacés durant notre sommeil !

En temps normal, j'aurais hurlée et balancé n'importe quoi à la tête de l'individu. Pourtant ma tête est vide. Je me sens calme et mon corps refuse de bougé.

Maintenant que je le regarde mieux… cette scène m'a l'air familière… Mais je ne me souviens pas !

Rantaro est lui aussi éveillé, et semble dans le même état que moi. Nos regards se sont perdus l'un dans l'autre à la recherche de mémoire inconnue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un écran au mur s'anime, présentant un petit salon avec cinq ours.

-« Bonj-ours tout le monde ! »

-« Hmm hmm… Annonce du bureau d'information de l'Académie des Prodiges Condamnés. »

-« Bande de minus, il est 8h ! Vous ne sentez pas le parfum du sang frais au matin ? »

-« Alors alors, qui est mort ce matin ? »

-« Arrête… Si je vois un cadavre au réveil, je vais vomir partout ! »

-« Profitez bien de votre rentrée scolaire ! »

-« … »

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

-« Euh c'était quoi ça ? J'ai manqué beaucoup ? »

-« Ouais et crois-moi, pas de bonne nouvelle… »

Rantaro m'expliqua tout. La prison école, le fait de s'entretuer et nos bourreaux oursons psychopathes. Il me remit également un « MonoPad ». Une tablette comportant, une carte de l'école, la liste des étudiants, ainsi que le règlement…

Voyons voir ça…

**Pas de limite de temps pour votre vie en communauté à l'intérieur du campus.**

**Un procès de classe sera organisé entre les élèves à chaque meurtre commis dans ses murs. Seul le coupable responsable du crime se verra puni en cas de verdict correct. En cas d'erreur, tous les élèves en dehors du coupable subiront la même punition. Seul le coupable vainqueur du procès pourra quitter l'académie et rejoindre l'extérieur.**

**Les meurtres devront se poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux élèves.**

**Durant l'horaire de nuit, de 22h à 8h, le réfectoire et le gymnase seront fermés.**

**Il est strictement interdit d'agresser le directeur de l'école, Monokuma.**

**Monokuma ne participe en aucun cas et d'aucune façon aux meurtres pouvant se produire.**

**Faites bien attention à ne pas endommager votre MonoPad.**

**Une annonce de découverte de cadavre est faite lorsqu'au moins trois élèves en découvrent un.**

**Vous pouvez effectuer librement toutes les recherches vous semblant nécessaires.**

**Tout élève ne respectant pas le règlement de l'académie se verra éliminé par les Exisals.**

-« Mouais… On ne pouvait pas mieux tombés… »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

J'allais me laisser retomber sur le lit, lorsque quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte. Je partie ouvrir, mais…

-« NON ! Non, non, (T/P) n'y vas pas ! Laisse-moi faire ! » dit rapidement Rantaro essayant de m'attraper rapidement.

-« Trop tard, j'y suis déjà. » dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

J'ouvris donc à notre invité, qui n'était autre que… Ryoma je crois… Le jeune homme cligna deux fois des yeux et deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il bredouilla vite fait qu'on devait se préparer, que tout le monde attendais au réfectoire. Et il partit vite.

Mais… lui aussi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec les gars aujourd'hui ?

En refermant, je rebrousse chemin et passa devant un miroir…

…

Ok… J'ai compris.

Je regarde le garçon aux cheveux verts qui semblait vouloir s'étouffer avec un oreiller.

-« Rantaro ? »

-« Hmmmm… »

-« C'est la chambre à qui ? »

-« … Mienne. »

-« Et… Qui m'a changé ? »

-« … »

-« .. ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Je ne suis pas fâchée… J'ai juste un peu honte, pauvre Ryôma. Après ce petit accident j'avais rejoint ma chambre pour me préparer. Ensuite, Ran était revenue me chercher et nous partîmes vers le point de rendez-vous.

Sur place l'atmosphère se voyait pesante. Comment leur en vouloir ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous finissez dans un killing game.

Le déjeuner fut calme… Très calme… Mais que quelqu'un parle ! Non de …

-« Bon, que diriez-vous de commencer par chercher tous ensemble une sortie ? »

Merci Kaede.

-« Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune ouverture, et ce sur tout le long de ce mur… » répondis Tsumugi.

Vu que je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Vaux mieux être attentive pour la suite.

-« Attendez une seconde… Pas d'ouverture ni de trou dans ce mur… Mais alors… Comment sommes-nous rentrés ici ? » demanda Kiibo.

-« Il doit y avoir un passage, c'est obligé ! Cherchons-le tous ensemble ! » positiva la pianiste. « Quelqu'un semble souhaiter notre confrontation… Mais nous n'allons pas lui donner ce plaisir ! Nous n'allons pas nous battre entre nous, mais nous serrer les coudes ! »

Ce petit discours donna un regain de motivation à toutes ces âmes perdues. Des sourires et des regards emplis de détermination vinrent éblouir leurs visages. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous manquait, tant que rien n'arrive ternir cette positivité, nous resterons unis et on sortira certainement d'ici.

-« Ah ! »

-« Qui a-t-il Gonta-san ? » demanda Shûichi.

-« Gonta ne sais pas si ça va nous aider, mais… Gonta a trouvé une bouche d'égout. »

-« Une bouche d'égout… ? » demanda Kaede.

-« Gonta a regardé. Gonta pense qu'il y a un chemin. »

-« Pou… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! » s'exclama Tenko.

-« Allons vérifier ça sans attendre ! Gonta, on te suit ! » Hurla Kokichi en sautant sur le dos de Gonta « C'est parti ! »

Tout le monde suivis Gonta, sauf Kaede, Shûichi, Rantarô et moi.

-« Kaede, tu m'impressionnes, tu sais ! » fit Rantarô.

-« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu as réussi à remonter le moral à ces gens avec ton discours, alors qu'ils étaient aussi terne que des zombies » répondis-je.

-« Mais, j'ai juste dis ce que je pensais. »

-« Tu agis naturellement ? C'est prodigieux ! Tu es sûrement faite pour remporter ce jeu… » dit mon chevalier d'un air sombre.

La jeune fille était sans voix.

-« Ce que veut dire Ran, c'est qu'on est pas arrivé là tout seul… »

-« Et que la personne qui organisé ce jeu, risque de ne pas apprécié. Et tu serais la première ciblée… Tu es quelqu'un de franc et de sincère, et, honnêtement, ça m'inquiète beaucoup. »

-« Fais attention Kaede… Ce calme… Ne restera pas… »

Et sur ce, nous partîmes rejoindre les autres.

Dehors, je vis le fameux mur, tellement grand qu'on n'en voit pas la fin, que ce soit en hauteur ou en largeur.

-« Ran ? Tu crois que la personne qui nous a enfermés, se trouve parmi nous? » demandais-je doucement.

-« Il y a des chances. »

Je repensai à mon rêve ou plutôt ma vision. Une bibliothèque. Une porte cachée. Des yeux bleus.

-« Tu as eu le temps de visiter le campus, hier ? Y a-t-il une bibliothèque ? »

-« Il y en a une au sous-sol, pourquoi ? »

-« Il faudra que tu me montre, je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Sur le trajet, j'avais inconsciemment attrapé la main du garçon aux cheveux vert, un geste totalement mécanique, Rantaro ne semblait pas s'en souciés non plus. Nous restâmes donc comme ça. Miu qui nous avait remarqué me souris d'une manière à dire : « On aura des choses se dire plus tard. » Euh… O…K… Nous arrivâmes derrière l'école, où se trouve un vieux bâtiment, les chaudières.

Gonta nous montra la fameuse bouche d'égout. L'air de rien, elle semble peser son poids. Kiibo, le Robot Ultime se proposa de la bougé. Il agrippa fermement la poignée de la plaque et commença à la tirer vers lui, mais…

-« Gni… Gniiii… ! Je suis désolé. Pas moyen de la faire bouger d'un centimètre. »

-« Comment ? Malgré ta force de robot ? » demanda Angie.

-« Ha la la, Kee-boy, tu me déçois énormément. Et moi qui pensait que tu serais doté d'une super force et tirerais des lasers. »

-« HEY BIN DESOLE, DE NE PAS ÊTRE AU GOÛT DE TOUT LE MONDE ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Kiibo chérie, je t'aime et je te promets de m'occuper de ça plus tard~ » répondis Miu en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Euh… » qui aurait cru… que les robots pouvaient rougir.

-« … »

-« Ah, Gonta va le faire ! » Gonta se saisit alors de la plaque d'égout d'une main et… l'expulsa dans le mur, où elle resta encrée !

MON DIEU ! CE MEC EST UN MONSTRE !... Je suis peut-être mal placé pour dire ça… Héhé.

-« Cette force… provient de mes pouvoirs magiques ! » … Mais oui bien sûr…

-« Ooooh ! Himiko, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre ! »

-« Kukuku~ Il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à réduire en poussière le crâne d'un enfant. »

-« Mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? » m'énervais-je contre Korekiyo

-« OUI ! GONTA NE POURRAIS JAMAIS FAIRE CA ! GONTA EST UN GENTLEMAN ! »

-« Vous ne trouvez pas ce calme étrange ? » demanda Ran. « Nous n'avons pas encore vu Monokuma et les Monokumers. »

-« Ils ont peut-être eu peur de Gonta ! Nishishi~ »

-« NYA HA HA ! Ils ne se sont sous doute rendu compte de rien ! » dit joyeusement Angie.

Nous descendîmes alors un par un au fond de cette bouche d'égout… En bas… Une pièce vide. Non pas totalement. Un panneau « Sortie » nous montrant la direction.

-« Non ce n'est pas sérieux ? » demandais-je.

-« Comme c'est gentil, la sortie de ce tunnel est indiquée sur cette pancarte. » fit Rantarô sur un ton ironique.

-« Kukuku~ C'était plutôt facile, au final. »

-« Ah Oui. Parce que ce n'est presque pas étrange. Réfléchis un peu, mâle inutile. »

-« Allons-y ! Tous ensembles, on ne risque rien ! »

-« OUIII ! Et Atua nous protège ! »

Tous entrèrent dans le tunnel, moi en dernier. Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance, ça sent le piège à plein nez. Mais je ne peux pas les laissez seuls. C'est donc à contre cœur, que je les suis.

…

Et devinez quoi... J'AVAIS RAISON !

Nous avions échoué et étions de retour au point de départ. Sous la détermination de Kaede, nous l'avons retenté encore et encore. Mais j'en peu plus ! C'était à savoir qu'on n'y arriverait pas !

-« Allez tout le monde ! Encore… »

-« STOP ! Kaede ça suffit ! » m'énervais-je.

-« Quoi ? Mais la sortie… »

-« Arrête toi deux seconde et regarde au tour de toi. Ils sont épuisés, NOUS sommes épuisés. C'était à prévoir depuis le début que c'était un piège ! »

-« Nous étions presque ! »

-« Non ! On n'y était pas. Ta volonté t'a aveuglé et s'est en train de tués tout le monde à petit feu. »

-« (T/P) a raison Kaede. Tu as le droit de croire que c'est possible, mais arrête d'imposer ton avis aux autres. » dit Kokichi.

-« Je vous ai imposé mon avis… ? »

-« Tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdue… Tu nous permets même pas d'abandonner, ni même de te contredire… C'est limite de la torture.» s'écroula le Despote en larme. Je le pris dans mes bras, dans un câlin réconfortant, lui caressant les cheveux comme on ferait à un enfant. Ce garçon a beau montrer au côté joyeux et mesquin, au fond, il est aussi rongé par la peur et le désespoir que nous…

-« Ce… Ce n'était pas dans mon intention… »

-« Il nous reste qu'une solution… » répondis le garçon dans mes bras. Mais comprenant sa pensé, je lui mis une claque à l'arrière de la tête. « Aie »

-« Je sors d'ici. C'est endroit est empli d'onde négative et de désespoir. Rester ici ne nous fera que du mal. » Et sûr c'est parole, je partie. Prenant au passage Kokichi et Rantarô, et aucun ne protesta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours passent, et rien ne se passe… Tant mieux !

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Kaede depuis notre petit accrochage. Je la vois de temps en temps, lorsque je traine dans cette fameuse bibliothèque. Mais elle me nie totalement, de même pour Shûichi qui l'accompagne constamment.

Ils cherchent quelque chose. Comme moi. Je pense qu'ils sont au courant pour la porte. Rantaro aussi. Il commence à agir étrangement, plus le temps passe, plus il devient nerveux. Nous trainons tout le temps ensemble, mais lorsque notre petit groupe d'ami arrive, il a toujours tendance à s'éclipser.

Comme maintenant.

Je suis assise dans l'herbe accompagnée des personnes qui m'ont suivie lors de notre tentative d'évasion. Kokichi, Miu, Kiibo, Ryoma et Kirumi. Ces gens sont vraiment adorables. Un peu étrange au premier abord, mais quand on apprend à les connaitre, c'est vraiment autre chose.

Commençons par Miu. Derrière sa perversité et son langage vulgaire, se cache une fille super sensible et fan de potin. Quand Ran n'est là, c'est avec elle que je passe mon temps. Je pourrais dire que c'est ma meilleure amie.

Son petit ami, Kiibo. Bien qu'étant un robot, parait plus humain que n'importe qui. Emotionnelle et sensible… même peut être un peu trop.

Ryoma un peu dépressif, il nous a confié qu'il avait fait de la prison. Mais lorsqu'il nous a expliqué la raison… Je pense que j'aurais fait pareil… Pour moi, ce garçon n'est pas un criminel. C'est un esprit noble doté d'un grand instinct de protection… Et il aime les chats… Moi aussi, j'aime les chats… Mais passons !

Kokichi connu pour être farceur, mesquin et menteur. Est en fait un garçon apeuré, cachant ses peurs derrière des masques tantôt joyeux, tantôt indifférent. Il veut se battre pour la vérité et ce qu'il lui semble juste. Et je le considère comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Petit et mignon.

Kirumi, une maman pour tous. Qui s'inquiète toujours pour nous. Et qu'en fait… On ne sait pas ce qu'on ferait sans elle.

Il manque juste Rantaro… Mon chevalier… Qui me manque énormément d'ailleurs. Depuis que nous sommes ici, je ne pense pas avoir passé une journée sans lui, ou même une nuit. Impossible pour nous de dormir l'un sans l'autre. Ceci est totalement inexplicable. A moins qu'on ne se connaissait déjà avant… Mais je ne m'en souviens pas !

Après un certain temps à discuter avec mes amis et assister aux chamailles de Kokichi, Miu et Kiibo. Nous partions tous au réfectoire, où Kirumi nous prépara un délicieux repas, comme d'habitude, avant de nous quitter pour rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs… Du moins pour certain…

Ce soir, c'est au tour de Ran à dormir dans ma chambre. Je laisse donc la porte entre-ouverte, pour de pas le laisser dehors le temps de prendre ma douche. Celle-ci me fit penser au dernier jour, quelque chose clochais.

Je sortie rejoindre Ran, qui m'attendais déjà sur le lit les yeux fermés. Je m'installai donc à côté de lui et entoura mes bras à sa taille. Le garçon aux cheveux vert répondit à mon étreinte, mais sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

-« A quoi tu penses ? »

-«Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait trop calme ? Monokuma ne s'est pas montrer depuis presque une semaine. »

-« Je me disais justement le même chose un peu plus tôt… La paix n'a jamais été faite pour durer… »

-« Malheureusement. Et nous ne sommes pas prêts. Tout le monde parait si serin, alors que l'épée de Damoclès pèse au-dessus de nos têtes. »

-« … Personnes n'est prêt à accueillir la mort… surtout de cette manière. »

Sur ces mots, nous resserrions notre étreinte et nous nous endormons appréhendant les évènements à suivre.

_Je me retrouve dans la bibliothèque, je viens d'y rentrer. Contrairement à d'habitude je vois Rantaro. Il se trouve à l'endroit où est cacher la porte blindé. Il semble l'examiné lorsqu'un flash éblouie la pièce, son attention alors redirigé vers l'étagère fautive du trouble. Un appareil photo trônait sur celle-ci. Ran s'approcha de l'appareil, émettant un second flash, suivi d'un bruit… de roulement ? Mon regard fut attirer par une boule en métal, qui tomba pile à l'endroit où mon chevalier se trouvait…_

Je me réveille en sursaut et en hurlant. Les larmes beignes mon visage face à cette vision. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas se produire ainsi !

-« Hey ! (T/P) que se passe-t-il ? » Rantaro tenta tant bien que mal à me calmer, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

-« J'ai.. Je t'ai vu mourir… » le garçon sembla perplexe au début, mais un doux sourire vint se placer sur son visage.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. » Et il embrassa mon front. Oh Ran si seulement tu savais.

Je ne vis pas l'inquiétude qui façonnait ses traits avant de refermer les yeux.

Le réveil du matin fût comme les autres jours, rien d'exceptionnelle. Mais le frisson qui traversa mon corps lorsque nous quittâmes ma chambre, me prévint que se sera une mauvaise journée. Je repensai à la vision de cette nuit, je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre les jours à venir.

Nous arrivâmes au réfectoire main dans la main, comme tous les jours. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à…

-« TADA ! Je vous ai manqué ? »

L'arrivée de Monokuma.

-« QUOI ? »

-« AAAAAAAAHHH ! »

-« Mo… Monokuma ! »

-« Tu… Tu es vivant… »

-« Ben oui. Je n'étais pas mort. D'où sors-tu cette idée, petit écervelé ? »

-« Pardonnez-moi… le choc est tellement grand que je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots… Nous allons donc vraiment nous entretuer… ? »

Tsumugi, ta débilité me gêne tellement que j'ai peur que ce soit contagieux…

-« Gonta veux pas ! Gonta est amis avec tout le monde ! »

-« Quelle fatigue… »

Rantaro et moi, nous nous regardions.

-« Nous savions que cela allait arriver… » commença Ran.

-« Effectivement c'est pas comme si il avait vraiment disparu… » dis-je.

-« C'était à prévoir… » fini Ryoma.

-« Ouais, même pas étonnant, cela aurait été trop beau ! Vous vous croyez ou ? Chez les bisounours ? » demanda Miu.

-« Que… Mais… » Kaede apprend à finir tes phrases non mais.

-« Ah bon ? Même pas étonnée ? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Monokuma pris son air des plus effrayant et…

-« Annonce d'un mobile supplémentaire ! Vous avez jusqu'à après-demain soir ! Si d'ici là aucun meurtre n'est commis… Exécution sommaire de tous les élèves ici présents malgré eux ! Une horde d'ours sauvages sera lancée sur vous ! Si vous ne voulez pas finir en morceaux, je vous conseille de débuter vite fait les festivités ! AAAH HA HA HA HA ! »

… le calme et la paix furent rompus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Ce que nous redoutions est bel est bien arrivé… Un temps limite… Que faut-il de plus pour affoler les troupes ?

-« Un temps limite ! »

-« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

-« Une exécution sommaire… ? »

-« Je veux pas être mangé ! »

-« Une horde d'ours ?! »

-« J'ai faim… »

-« Comme oses-tu ? C'est honteux ! »

-« Comment ça ? Mon école, mes règles. Si vous ne les respecter pas, je me dois de vous y forcer, sous peine de punition ! Quel aurait été le but de vous faire venir ici sinon, hein ?! »

-« Tu nous as pas demandé notre avis, je te signal ! »

-« Oui, mais alors, cela n'aurait pas été marrant… Sur ce je vous laisse ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Et Monokuma reparti.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur nous. La peur se lisait sur les visages. Nous avions passé une semaine à lier des amitiés et agir comme si tout allais bien, tellement que certains avais oublié pourquoi nous étions enfermés ici…

-« Alors c'est comme ça que tous va se terminer… ? Nous allons vraiment mourir ? » demanda Tsumugi.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Atua nous accueillera avec compassion dans sa demeure. »

-« Une fois qu'on sera mort… » mumura Himiko.

-« Alors vous êtes résolus ? » commençais-je énervé. « Vous allez vous laisser mourir sans rien faire ?! »

-« C'est vrai ! Ne paniquer pas pour si peu ! » s'exclama Kaito.

-« Gonta veux se battre pour ses amis ! »

-« Moi aussi, je vais me battre pour eux ! » s'exclama Kiibo.

-« Nishishi~ Et comment compte tu faire avec ta force de mouche ? »

-« Ôma-san ce n'est pas le moment ! »

-« Et les machines, vous les avez oublié ? »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse inclure les Exisals. » déclara Shûichi.

-« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Himiko.

-« Parce que je les ai détruits la dernière fois… » dis-je.

-« Mais oui ! Voilà la solution ! (T/N) pourrait détruire Monokuma et sa horde à la fin de la limite de temps ! » s'extasia Tsumugi.

-« Quel chance que Atua t'est bénie d'un tel pouvoir ! »

-« (T/N) pense tu pouvoir refaire cet exploit pour nous sauver une seconde fois ? » demanda Kaede.

-« Euh…»

-« Je m'y oppose… »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Rantarô.

-« Qu… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Kaede.

-« (T/N) s'est évanouie la dernière fois. Il est hors de question que je la laisse prendre des risques.»

-« Ouais a vous écouter j'ai l'impression qu'on mourra tous plus vite. » déclara Kokichi. « Comment allez-vous expliquer ma mort à mes proches si jamais je perds la vie pour avoir écouté vos âneries ? »

Tsumugi et Kaede ne savaient que répondre.

-« Nishishi… Je plaisantais. Je n'ai pas de proches. Du moins pas à l'extérieur. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous. Bon moi j'y vais. Allez onee-chan, tu viens avec. »

Je fusse donc tirer du réfectoire sous le regard complice de Rantarô et Kokichi.

Nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe comme d'habitude, rejoint par Miu et Ryoma peu après. Rantarô, Kiibo et Kirumi étant resté au réfectoire pour la réunion. Nous discutâmes de notre situation malchanceuse et pour égayer l'ambiance, Kokichi commença une bataille d'herbe qui n'épargna personne.

C'est donc tout vert et plein d'herbe que nous accueillir les derniers membres de notre groupe.

-« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Vous savez que l'herbe est difficile à nettoyer ?! »

-« Nishishi~ Pardon maman, mais on s'ennuyait~ »

-« Ennuie ou pas, vous êtes tous sale. Donne-moi tes vêtements ! » Kirumi commença à retirer le haut plus très blanc de Kokichi.

-« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« La lessive ! »

-« Je dirai plus un viol ! HELP ! Maman m'agresse ! »

Comment s'empêcher de rire face à ça ?

-« Et vous ! Ne riez pas. C'est bientôt votre tour ! »

On se tût, pendant que Rantarô et Kiibo mourrait littéralement de rire. Ils pensent être épargnés ?

Miu et Ryoma balancèrent de l'herbe sur Kiibo, ce qui n'est pas très efficace d'ailleurs. Tandis que je sautai sur Ran, nous faisant tombés. Et moi, à califourchon sur lui. Je mis plein d'herbe dans son T-shirt.

-« Mais… Hey ! » dit-il entre deux rire.

-« Désolé, très cher chevalier. Tu étais trop parfait pour moi. » Je lui embrassai la joue et partie en courant vers les dortoirs, suivi des autres, s'esclaffant comme des cinglés.

C'était peut-être puéril. Mais autant s'amusé tant qu'on peut.

-« Hey ! Ne me laisser pas ! Bande de traître ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 (Lime)**

J-1 avant la fin de la limite de temps.

Rantarô passe la journée avec Kiibo et Kokichi. Je suis donc allée rejoindre Miu dans son laboratoire. Sujet de discussion… Les garçons…

-« Alors (T/P), dis-moi ou en es-tu avec avocat boy ? »

-« Euh… nul pars~ »

-« Comment ça ? Je vois toujours l'un de vous aller dans la chambre de l'autre pendant le temps de nuit. Ne me dit pas qu'il y a rien. »

-« On dort ensemble, on se câline, mais ça s'arrête là. »

-« QUOI ! Même pas un petit préliminaire ? Une petite fé… » Je mis ma main sur sa bouche, rouge de gêne.

-« Non mais ça va pas ? » En réponse, elle me lécha la main. Gnnnn ! Beurk. Que j'essuyai sur sa manche. « Tu es vraiment dégoutante ! »

-« Dis-moi que tu l'as déjà embrassé ! »

-« … »

-« Oh stop. Il n'est pas possible que ce soit si innocent que ça ! »

-« Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! »

-« Si, ça me regarde ! Demain est peut-être notre dernier jour, et il est hors de question de te laisser mourir vierge ! »

-« QUOI ? Mais occupe-toi de ton cul à la fin ! »

-« Il va très bien merci. Kiibo est très doué cela dit. »

-« … » Quoi ? « MAIS J'ETAIS PAS OBLIGE DE SAVOIR ! »

-« Ah ? Et moi qui pensais que sa pouvait t'intéresser… Après tout qui ne s'intéresse pas à la grande et sublime Miu Iruma ?! MOUHAHAHA ! »

-« Je pourrais m'y intéressée si seulement tu arrêtais de faire des sous-entendues déplacer. »

-« De quoi tu parles ? Tu dors avec un mâle rempli d'hormones en chaleur tous les soirs et c'est moi qui suis déplacée ? »

-« Même si c'est le cas, il a la pudeur de ne pas le montrer, contrairement à toi ! »

-« Mais aller, arrêter de vous comporter comme des puceaux coincé du cul ! Tu l'aime, non ? Alors agie ! »

-« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

-« Tu plaisante j'espère ? Ca crève les yeux ! Et lui aussi d'ailleurs, sinon vous ne dormiriez pas ensemble… Alors cessés de tourner autour du pot et sautez-vous dessus tel des bêtes sauvages ! »

-« Miu… TAIS-TOI ! »

-« Ouais tais-toi Miu. On t'entend depuis l'autre bout de la cours. Sinon de quoi vous parliez ? Qui sont des bêtes sauvages ? Kiibo a-t-il une quéquette ? »

-« … »

-« … »

Je pense que je viens d'inventé une toute nouvelle nuance de rouge… Il fait semblant de rien, mais il a totalement entendus ce qu'on disait ! Suffit de voir son sourire narquois pour comprendre.

-« ÔMA-SAN ! » s'indigna Kiibo.

-« Ca te regarde, nabot ? »

-« Kokichi cesse de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas… » fit Rantarô avec exaspération.

-« Nishishi~ Tu ne dirais pas ça, si tu savais de quoi elles parlaient. »

-« Bon Miu, c'était sympa, mais il temps de partir ! » dis-je vite fais.

-« N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit, hein. » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Comment pourrais-je oubliée ? Tu as empoisonnée mon esprit avec tes idées perverses !

-« Mouais… C'est ça… Pas de bêtises tous les deux, bye ! »

-« D… Des… bêtises… ! HIIII ! »

Inutile de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle fantasmait, limite en train de baver, tout en serrant le pauvre Kiibo dans ses seins…

Je sortie donc en vitesse du laboratoire de l'inventrice, accompagnée des deux garçons.

-«Mais attendez ! Il me reste une question sans réponse. » dis sérieusement Kokichi.

Lorsqu'on entendit…

-« AAAAAaaah~ KIIBOooo~ »

-« … »

-« … »

-« … »

Je ne pus m'empêché de cacher mon visage dans mes mains. Rouge de honte. Je vais bientôt finir par rester de cette couleur.

-« Tu as ta réponse ? » demanda Ran.

-« … Oui. Je suis satisfait ! »

Sur ces mots nous rejoignîmes les dortoirs. Kokichi sautillait un peu partout, Rantarô avait la tête dans les nuages, tandis que moi, je repensais à ma conversation avec Miu, ainsi qu'à ma dernière vision.

Soit je perdais Rantarô, soit on mourrait tous. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera demain, j'allais perdre la personne que j'aimais.

C'est sur cette pensée, que je décidai de tout lui raconté dès ce soir.

-« Bon les tourtereaux, je vous laisse ! (T/P)-chan, ta remarque de tout à l'heure, prend là en considération également. » fit sournoisement Kokichi. « Bye bye, pas de bêtises. »

Merci Kokichi… J'en avais vraiment besoin….

Je partie donc rejoindre Rantarô qui s'était déjà dirigé vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, je n'eus pas le temps de l'appeler, que mes lèvres fût prise avec un autre paire. Un baiser doux et léger comme une plume, qui ne dura à peine que quelques secondes. Ran déposât son front sur le mien, les yeux légèrement clos.

-« Pardonne-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêch… »

Je l'interromps en mettant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

-« Rantarô… Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, je t'aime. » Et se fût à mon tour de d'entamer un baiser plus passionné, pendant lequel plusieurs images ou devrais-je dire des souvenirs me revinrent en tête. Nous nous étions stoppés. Vu son expression, il a dû voir la même chose que moi.

Ran prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa sans lendemain. Sans s'en rendre compte nous nous étions retrouvées sur le lit, les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Ré-explorant le corps de l'autre, corps contre corps, peau contre peau, nos mains laissant de douces caresses sur leurs passages, tout dans une étreinte amoureuse que j'espère ne plus jamais oublier… celle de mon amant.

Au bout d'un moment nous restions blottît, profitant de ce qui devrait normalement être notre dernière nuit ensemble. Après un dernier baisé avant de s'endormir, je l'entendis murmurer…

-« Peu importe ce qui arrive, je te protègerais, tu sortiras vivante d'ici… j'en fais le serment. »

Moi aussi, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, quoi qu'il en coûte !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

_Encore la bibliothèque, ça devrait être la dernière fois que je me retrouve ici dans cet état. Rantarô est là, bien vivant pour l'instant. Le premier flash ébloui, puis le second. Le bruit de roulement qui mettra bientôt fin à sa vie. Le boulet tombe, mais Rantarô l'évite de justesse. Je suis soulagé, tandis qu'il arbore un visage choquer face à l'objet meurtrier. _

_Et puis l'étagère et la porte s'ouvre, montrant encore ces yeux bleus mystérieux. Et un second boulet est lancé… Qui lui, atteint sa cible avec succès…_

Le son du réveil des Monokumers me sort de mon sommeil. 8h… Dans moins de 24h, tous sera terminer. Je lève et remarque que mon compagnon a disparu. Il serait parti sans moi ? Voilà qui est plutôt rare.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller et me précipite vers le réfectoire.

Sur ma route, je ne croise personne. Ce n'est pas normal non-plus. Ah tiens ? Voilà Angie ! Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien.

-« (T/P)-chan ! Ohayo ! »

-« Ohayo, Angie. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Oooh Angie vas bien. Mais, Atua a vu quelque chose ! »

-« Ah ? »

-« Vite vite (T/P)-chan, quelque chose se passe au réfectoire ! Atua l'a dit ! Vite ! »

Sur ce, elle partit à grande vitesse vers le réfectoire, moi à ses trousse. Je la dépassai facilement et fracassa la porte de la cantine.

-« … c'était simplement une … » Ryoma s'arrêta à mon entrer.

-« Simplement une quoi ? De quoi ? Et comment ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tu tombes à pic (T/P) ! » fit Miu.

-« Ce mâle est devenu complétement dingue. »

-« Ben explique alors ! »

-« Euh… Ryôma-san s'est proposé de… » Commença Tsumugi.

-« De donné ma vie, pour sauver la vôtre. »

-« Hors de question. »

-« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. Alors si je peux aider quelqu'un en donnant ma vie, cela me convient parfaitement. »

-« Ça… Ça ne va pas la tête ! Nous nous somme promis de sortit d'ici tous ensemble ! » S'énerva Kaede.

-« J'y croyais aussi. Mais le temps presse. Et… »

Ryôma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kirumi lui mit une gifle.

-« Ki... Kirumi ? »

-« Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareil ? Plus de raison de vivre ? Et nous alors ? Nous somme tes amis non ? Kiibo, Miu, Kokichi, Rantarô, (T/P)… Moi. N'avons-nous pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance à tes yeux ?! »

-« C'est justement parce que vous êtes important qu'il faut que vous sortiez d'ici ! »

-« Tu 'auras pas besoin de te sacrifier pour nous. »

-« Ran ? »

-« Hmm ? »

-« Je vais personnellement mettre fin à ce jeu macabre. Oui… C'est bon, je me suis décidé. »

-« Quoi ? Mais, tu n'es pas sérieux ? » L'engueulais-je.

Il me sourit.

-« Désolé (T/P). J'y pense depuis un moment. Mais c'est seulement grâce aux événements d'hier que j'ai enfin pu me décider. Après tout, j'ai moi aussi des gens à protéger. »

_« Peu importe ce qui arrive, je te protègerais, tu sortiras vivante d'ici… j'en fais le serment. »_

… Idiot. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire tous tout seul, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

-« Remporter ce jeu, ne veut pas forcément dire commettre ces meurtres forcés… Non… Nous devons y mettre fin à proprement parler, et ce de façon définitive. »

-« Et tu te prétends en être capable ? » Demanda Korekiyo.

-« Je n'aurais pas pris la parole, si ce n'était pas le cas. »

-« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

-« Ha ha… Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir vous le dire, ce serait trop simple. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas me mettre de bâtons dans les roues… »

-« Ho hoo… Je vais prier très fort pour que tout se passe bien, alors ! Mais si jamais tu mens, tu subiras la colère d'Atua sur trois générations ! »

J'arbore un visage complétement vide d'émotions tandis que Rantarô me regarde comme s'il était désolé.

-« Ha ha, tu ne me rassures pas. Je vais faire de mon mieux, faites-moi confiance. » Répondit-il légèrement craintif.

De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ou de sa malédiction ? Parce que je jure, que si je suis maudite par ta faute, je te trucide moi-même !

Après cette discussion, la pièce se vida peu à peu de ses occupants, me laissant un peu de réflexion avant d'enquêter.

Tout faisait sens. De la réaction de Rantarô tout à l'heure, jusqu'au meurtre dans la bibliothèque. Il est devenu la cible du mastermind uniquement dans le but de le piégé. Mais son plan se retournera contre lui car une deuxième personne a eu la même idée que lui. Le premier boulet sera lancé à l'aveugle par cette personne. Le deuxième venant de la porte, viendra du mastermind.

Si j'empêche le premier de tomber, le deuxième ne sera peut-être pas lancer.

Bon destination… la bibliothèque.

En arrivant près des escaliers du sous-sol, j'entendis une conversation venant d'une des classes, Kaede et Shûishi. Ils parlaient de capteur et d'appareil photo dans la bibliothèque. Certainement ceux qui vont attirer Ran vers l'étagère d'où tombera le boulet. C'est donc eux qui vont le lancer.

Je continu donc ma route vers la bibliothèque. Là-bas, je retrouve Rantarô face à ce qui devrait être la porte blindé. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensé, qu'il ne m'a pas entendu entrée.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, il semble surpris et tendu en premier lieux. Mais lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que moi, son corps se décrispa, et l'une de ses mains vint rejoindre la mienne. Nos regards rivés sur la grande porte.

-« Kaede et Shûishi sont au courant pour cette porte. »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux, ils se sont eux aussi investit à nous libéré. »

-« Je pense qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose. Mais ça va mal finir. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« J'ai vu ta mort Rantarô. »

-« … »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

J'expliquai tout à Rantarô…

A propos de mes visions, mes analyses et ce que j'avais entendu un peu plutôt.

-« C'est pas la première fois que tu prédit ma mort. Tu me l'avais déjà dit. »

-« Effectivement. »

-« Je me doutais que mon plan était risqué. Mais si Kaede et Shûichi s'en mêle de manière aussi drastique, je n'arriverais pas à tout faire arrêter. »

-« On peut peut-être désactivés les flashs des appareils ou déviés le boulet de l'étagère. » Dis-je marchant vers l'étagère. Je désactive l'appareil photo tandis que Ran monte à l'échelle.

-« Haha. Ils m'impressionnent. Bien que je pense que Shûichi ne soit pas concerné. »

-« Ce serait donc Kaede qui aurait fait le piège ? »

-« Je pense. Laissons-le comme tel. »

-« T'es sûr ? »

-« Elle risque d'avoir des soupçons si on le modifiait, je n'aurais qu'a ignoré la distraction et me focalisé uniquement sur la porte. »

-« Tu ? Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser tout seul ? »

-« (T/P) c'est moins risquer si j'y vais seul. »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai vu ça. Pendant une semaine j'ai vu la même scène se produire. Et tu étais tout seul. »

-« … »

-« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je viens et c'est définitif ! »

-« T'es une vrai tête de mule… »

-« Héhé, je sais. » Dis-je en souriant triomphalement.

-« Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Rantarô prit ma main, et nous quittâmes la bibliothèque. Dehors Kaito semblait nous chercher.

-« Hey les gars sa tombe bien je vous cherchais. »

-« Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? » Demanda Ran.

-« Nous formons une rébellion ! »

-« Qui ça ? » Demandais-je.

-« Alors il y a moi, Tenko, Harumaki, Himiko, Gonta et Angie. »

-« Seulement vous ? »

-« Les autres ont trouvé ça inutile… » Dit tristement Kaito. « Mais je suis déterminé ! Ensemble nous pouvons arrêter Monokuma ! Alors vous êtes partant ? »

Je regarde Rantarô qui fait semblant de réfléchir.

-« Ou se déroulera la réunion ? »

-« Dans la salle de jeux, au sous-sols. »

-« Nous sommes partant, on a rien de mieux à faire de toute manière. N'est-ce pas (T/P) ? »

Je répondis affirmativement d'un simple signe de tête.

-« Super on se rejoint là-bas ! J'ai encore certaine personne à voir. A plus ! »

Et l'astronaute parti.

-« Au tant y aller tout de suite. C'est déjà bientôt le temps de nuit. »

Arriver là, toutes les personnes cité par Kaito étaient déjà présente.

-« A vous aussi vous êtes là » Dit-une Himiko somnolant.

-« Le dégénéré stellaire n'est peut-être pas si inutile d'avoir pondu cette idée. »

-« Tout est l'œuvre d'Atua. Il nous donnera la force de vaincre. »

-« Gonta va faire de son mieux pour protégé ses amis ! »

Kaito revient peu après accompagné de Kiibo, qui semblait plus avoir été trainé qu'autre chose. Nous voyant, le Robot Ultime à moitié déboussolé, semblait plus qu'heureux de nous voir et vient nous rejoindre.

-« Hey les gars, vous aussi vous avez été kidnappé ? »

-« Euh pas vraiment… » Répondis Ran.

-« Ou est Miu ? » Demandais-je.

-« Au réfectoire avec Ryôma et Kirumi. J'allais la rejoindre, mais Momota-san m'a emmené de force… »

-« Bon silence tout le monde début de la réunion ! » Déclara Kaito.

-« Attend ! » Cria Angie.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Atua a dit à Angie d'aller faire pipi avant. »

-« … Euh ok… » Dis le garçon penaud.

-« Vas-y Angie. » Enquiert Tenko « Mais ne va pas toute seule. Monokuma risque de bientôt apparaitre. »

-« Je vais avec elle. » Déclara Maki.

-« Moi aussi j'aimerai aller. Je voudrais aller chercher Miu au passage. » Demanda Kiibo.

-« D'accord mais dépêchez-vous on a plus beaucoup de temps. Je compte sur toi Harumaki. » Déclara Kaito avec un pousse levé.

-« Mais oui, mais oui. A tout de suite. »

Les trois quittèrent la pièce.

-« Temps qu'on y est je dois aussi aller au toilette. » Dis-je en regardant Ran du coin de l'œil. Il comprit facilement l'allusion.

-« Sérieux vous pouviez pas tous y aller avant ? » Explosa l'astronaute.

-« Désolé je contrôle pas. »

-« On reviens vite promis. »

-« Ouais ouais dépêchez-vous. Oust. »

Nous quittâmes la pièce à notre tour en direction de la bibliothèque. A peine avions nous atteint qu'une horrible musique assourdissante ce mis en route. De l'écran au coin du couloir, nous pouvions voir 1h avant la fin.

Déjà ? Le temps passe si vite !

Je vis Rantarô essayer de me parler, et lui fit signe que je ne pouvais rien entendre. Il reprit donc ma main avant de s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque, directement en direction de la porte caché.

Le premier flash nous éblouis, mais n'y faisons pas attention. Je regarde Ran, concentrer sur la porte. La musique est tellement forte qu'on n'entend pas les autres sons pouvant nous aidé.

Suffit de se faire la réflexion pour que le boulet de Kaede roule à nos pieds. Rantarô me fit signe de surveillé la porte tandis qu'il prend le boulet…

… et le jeta sur l'écran de la pièce.

Plus un bruit.

-« Hey que faites-vous bande de morveux indisciplinés !? La destruction de matériels équivaut à une punition ! » Dit Monokuma apparaissant de nulle part. « Vous avez de la chance que je sois trop occupé pour l'instant. » Et il reparti tout aussi vite.

-« Ouf sur ce coup là, j'ai eu peur. » Dis-je.

-« Moi aussi. Pourtant la porte ne s'est pas encore ouverte. »

-« Le mastermind aurait remarqué qu'on l'attendais ? »

-« Cela voudrais-dire qu'il y aurait des caméras dans la pièce ? »

-« Ou peut-être le fait de brisé l'écran y est pour quelque chose ? »

-« Ou encore, Monokuma aurais pu le prévenir… »

Nous étions en pleine réflexions. Quand soudain la musique qu'en entendais encore légèrement du couloir s'éteint à son tour.

-« Plus un bruit m… »

-« (T/P) ?! »

Un sentiment bien connue, le même qu'à notre arriver….

-« Un doit rejoindre les autres ! Vite ! »

Ni une, ni deux… Nous entendîmes un bruit sourd, venant du couloir… Nous nous dépêchions à l'endroit où également Kaito et Tenko venaient de nous rejoindre, ainsi que Kaede et Shûishi.

**UN CORPS A ÉTÉ DECOUVERT !**

Face à nous… deux corps…

Celui de Maki Harukawa… et de K1-B0 alias Kiibo…

A une différence près…

Kiibo debout à côté de moi… regardait tristement son corps en pièce détaché…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je n'ai rien vu venir !

Kaito s'était directement dirigé vers le corps de Maki. La prenant dans ses bras et la secouant légèrement cherchant une réaction.

-« MAKI ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Réveil-toi ! Je t'en prie, réveil-toi… »

Shûichi s'approcha à son tour de la jeune fille, et mis trois doigts au niveau de son cou.

-« Elle est vivante. Juste inconsciente. »

-« HARUMAKI ! »

Pendant ce temps Rantarô c'était agenouillé près de notre ami démembré. Tandis que je regardais son fantôme… car c'est bien ce qu'il est devenu… une âme errante…

Comment ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Kiibo étant un robot, ne devrait normalement pas possédé d'âme. Mais il est doté d'une IA lui permettant d'apprendre, de plus il est capable de ressentir des émotions comme tout le monde… Est-ce que ça l'avait vraiment rendu « vivant » ?

Mon ami décédé se rendit compte que je le fixais et se tourna vers moi, un peu surpris.

_-« Tu me vois ? »_ Me demande-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

Je lui répondis juste d'un signe de tête.

-« Qui a osé faire ça ? Je suis sûre que c'est un mâle ! » S'énerva Tenko.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais le seul « mâle » possiblement visé se trouve être la victime. » Répondis sèchement Rantarô.

-« De.. De quoi ? C.. Ce n'est pas le seul ! Qui me prouve que ce n'était pas toi, hein ? Ou même Gonta ou Shûichi ! »

-« Shûichi était avec moi. » Fit Kaede.

-« Et Gonta avec nous dans la salle de jeux. » Répondis Himiko avec un bâillement sortant de la dite pièce. « De plus je me suis endormis sur lui. »

-« TU…AS…QUOI ? »

-« Gonta est désolé. Gonta est un gentleman et ne voulait pas réveillé Himiko pour venir plus tôt. »

Tenko bouillonnais de rage et s'apprêtait à bondir sur ce pauvre Gonta. Mais heureusement son action fût stopper par Kaede et traîner un peu plus loin.

-« Et moi, j'étais avec Ran tout le temps, on ne s'est pas quitté. » Répondis-je.

-« Hum hum, même aux toilette ? »

-« En réalité, nous étions à la bibliothèque… » Fit Ran.

Kaede blanchie à cette révélation, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je la fixais et lui fit comprendre que je savais ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Celle-ci détourna son regard complètement mal à l'aise.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre, nos camarades étaient enfin arrivés.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Commença Kirumi, avant que le crie d'agonie de Miu retentit dans le couloir.

L'inventrice s'écroula juste à côté du corps de son petit-ami, en pleine crise de larmes.

Cette vision me brise le cœur, car je me sens fautive de cette situation. J'ai empêché le meurtre de mon petit-ami, sans pensé à ce qu'il pouvait se produire après…

-Aah… soulagé ! J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait rien se passer avant la fin du temps limite ! » Fit Monokuma apparaissant de nulle part. « J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais commencé. Il n'y a pas à dire, pour me contrarier, vous êtes doués ! »

Kaede semble se retenir de dire quelque chose ou d'agir d'une manière inconsidérée. Suffit de voir la manière dont elle sert les poings et le regard noir dirigé vers l'ours, avant de le dirigé vers moi.

Si elle pense que c'est moi l'instigatrice, ça risque de compliqué les choses.

-« Ha ha ha… La vie n'est décidément qu'une vaste plaisanterie. » Dit Korekiyo.

-« Fait attention à tes mots ! C'est… C'est mon meilleur ami qui… qui… » Commença Kokichi en pleurant. « Mais un robot peut-il vraiment mourir ? » Demande-t-il finalement.

Suite à cette question, Miu pris la tête de Kiibo avant de fuir, certainement vers son laboratoire.

-« Quelle ironie… Ceux qui voulaient survivre meurent, et ceux qui voulaient mourir survivent… » S'apitoya Ryoma.

-« Elle il y a pas quelqu'un qui aurait vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Interrogea Kirumi.

Juste à ce moment, Maki se réveilla tout doucement dans les bras de Kaito. Le garçon fou de joie pleura à chaud de larme tout en la serrant plus fort. La nurse repris peu à peu ses esprits, et rougis plus rouge que son uniforme avant d'envoyé un uppercut à l'astronaute, qui le fit valser un peu plus loin. Mais ça n'arrêta pas l'idiot. Avec une main frottant légèrement son menton meurtrie, il revint à la charge sur la jeune fille.

-« HARUMAKI ! Je suis tellement content ! Tu es vivante ! »

-« Pourquoi serais-je morte ? Je suis juste tombé dans l'escalier. Et lâche-moi, tu veux mourir ? »

-« Maki-san… Je pense qu'une victime est plus qu'assez. » Fit tristement Kirumi lui montrant le corps de la victime.

-« Que… Comment ? Si j'avais été plus attentive cela ne serais peut-être pas arrivé… »

-« Bon… C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? Peut-on commencé l'enquête ? » Demanda un Monokuma ennuyé.

-« Comment peux-tu déclaré ça avec si peu d'intérêt ? » Demanda Tenko.

-« Parce que c'est le jeu ! »

-« Bonjours~ »

-« Bouhou… Je ne veux pas voir ça… Un cadavre… c'est beurk… »

-« Hé hé… Slurp slurp le cadavre ! Les enterrements, c'est plus fun que les mariages ! J'adore fêter les funérailles d'inconnus ! Aaaah… Cette odeur de cierges brûlés ! »

-« Mais c'est un robot… Peut-il être considéré comme un cadavre ? »

-« Mais il était vivant ! »

-« Un robot c'est vivant ?! »

-« La ferme ! Tu ne serais pas là non-plu sinon. »

-« Je suis un robot ?! PAPA ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON VRAI FILS ! »

-« Bon ça suffit ! Il est temps pour vous de trouver le coupable. »

-« OUI ! Qu'il soit puni pour son crime ! »

-« Passage forcé sur le billard, avec ouverture du crâne en direct live ! »

-« Sinon… »

-« C'est la mort pour tous les autres ! »

-« Comme je suis généreux, je vous laisse un peu de temps pour les investigations. Pour un beau procès vaut mieux être préparé. Je vous ai laissé un petit indice, n'hésitez pas à regarder votre MonoDossier » Dit-il en distribuant une nouvelle tablette à tous. « A plus tard. » Et Monokuma disparu, suivi de peu par les Monokumers.

Tout le monde se regarda ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

C'est Shûishi qui commença en examinant les restes de Kiibo. Ran fit de même, disant qu'il me ferait part de ses découvertes après.

Je décidai donc de commencé par l'indice de Monokuma.

**Victime : Kiibo, le Robot Ultime**

**Cadavre découvert en pièce détaché dans le couloir du sous-sol.**

**Heure du décès : 21h20**

**Raison du décès : Démembrement suite à une chute dans l'escalier?**

Tu parles d'un indice il n'est même pas sûr lui-même de ce qui a causé la mort de Kiibo !

J'espère que l'interrogatoire laissera plus de résultat.

Je m'approchai d'abord de Kirumi et Ryoma, leurs demandant leurs alibis.

Ryoma étais réfectoire au début, mais il est retourné dans sa chambre, il atteste que Kokichi peux le prouver. Il était lui aussi dans les dortoirs et s'amusait à venir toquer à sa porte pour le dérangé.

Kirumi se trouvait au réfectoire avec Korekiyo, Tsumugi, Miu et Ryoma avant que celui-ci regagne sa chambre. Elle déclare aussi que Kiibo est venu les chercher pour aller à la salle de jeux. Il était reparti avant elles. Kirumi voulait nous préparé un « dernier » diner, et Miu était resté pour l'aider.

J'ai continué à faire l'interrogatoire à quelque personne.

Himiko se trouvait dans la salle de jeux avec Kaito, Tenko, Gonta, Rantarô et moi. Mais ne se souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé après. Parce qu'elle s'était endormis sur Gonta.

Kokichi, comme l'avait dit Ryoma, s'amusait à aller toquer à la porte du tennisman. Prétextant « ne pas vouloir mourir seul ».

Rantarô me rejoignis après ça, chacun expliquant ce que nous avions découvert.

Selon lui, certaines pièces du corps de Kiibo ont été endommagées avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'escalier avec Maki, ce qui aurait provoqué son détachement et donc sa mort.

Mais quelque chose manque à l'équation…

-« Mais si ils sont tombés tous les deux… quelqu'un dois les avoir poussés. » Réfléchissais-je.

-« A moins que Maki est fait semblant. » Fit Ran.

-« Hum, je ne pense pas. Moi, je crois qu'il y avait une troisième personne.»

-« Il y a une salle de classe près de l'escalier, Shûishi et Kaede aurait dû voir quelque chose… »

-« Peut-être… D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas descendus plus tôt. »

-« A cause de piège dans la bibliothèque ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Effectivement, mais il y a un autre détail qui me perturbe. »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Ou était Angie ? »

Ran à raison, ils sont partis tous les trois, mais seulement Maki et Kiibo sont « revenus ». On doit absolument l'interroger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Sur un commun accord, nous nous dirigions donc vers Angie, qui se trouvait justement auprès de Maki, que nous comptions interroger également.

-« Oooooh Maki-chan a vraiment eu de la chance ! T'aurais pu te faire très mal ! Atua a dû veiller sur toi ! Nyahaha »

-« Non, tu crois ? Certaine personne aurais eu besoin de plus de protection que moi… »

-« Hey, ça va Maki ? Pas trop sonnée ? » Demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-« Ca va… J'ai connue pire… Vous êtes là pour des questions, non ? Allez-y, qu'on en finisse. »

-« Pouvez-vous nous décrire précisément ce qu'il s'est produit depuis que vous avez quittez la salle de jeux ? » Demanda Ran.

-« Maki-chan et Kiibo ont guidé Angie jusqu'aux toilette ! C'était vraiment gentil à eux de le faire. »

-« C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix non-plus… Une fois sur place, Kiibo est partit chercher Miu tout seul au réfectoire et… »

-« Et Angie faisait pipi ! »

-« …Ce genre de détail n'était pas obligatoire… » Fit le garçon un peu gêné.

-« Pourtant, tu as dit « précisément ». »

C'est avec exaspération que nous nous concentrions sur la suite des explications de Maki.

-« Je gardais la porte des toilettes en attendant leurs retour. Le ou plutôt « les » premiers à me rejoindre fusses Kiibo et Tsumugi, qui entra dans les toilettes. Angie en sortit peu de temps après. »

-« Et puis Maki-chan dû y aller aussi. Pendant qu'Angie attendais sagement avec Kiibo, bien qu'il agissait étrangement. Ensuite, nous somme tous les trois repartis, avant que Tsumugi-chan ne sorte de la pièce. »

-« Que veux-tu dire par étrangement ? » Demandais-je.

-« Il était comme qui dirais « absent ». Mais c'était peut-être un truc de robot, Angie ne s'en est pas plus inquiété que ça. »

-« J'ai une dernière question. Tu as dit que vous étiez repartis tous les trois. Pourtant, tu n'étais pas près de la scène de crime. »

-« Ah ça ! Atua a rappelé à Angie qu'elle ne s'était pas lavé les mains ! Donc elle est vite allée le faire. Et Tsumugi n'était plus là.»

-« … »

-« Et vous connaissez la suite… »

-« Pas tout à fait. »

-« As-tu sentit qu'on te poussait ou était-ce juste de la maladresse ? »

-« Je… Je ne me souviens plus très bien… J'ai certainement dû me cogné durant ma chute… »

Après ça, nous remercions les filles pour leur coopération. Notre liste de suspect comptait trois personnes… Maki, Angie et Tsumugi… Il ne restait plus qu'à aller voir Miu et éventuellement le fantôme de Kiibo.

Nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre le laboratoire de l'inventrice, lorsque Kaede nous interpella.

-« Hop hop hop, pas si vite vous deux. » Fit-elle.

-« Nous avons quelque questions à vous poser, ce ne sera pas long, promis. » Ajouta Shûishi aux côté de la pianiste.

-« Si cela peut vous être utile. Cela fait partie du jeu après tout. » Répondis Rantarô.

Les deux complices se crispèrent à l'entente du mot « jeu ». Pas étonnant sachant que nous sommes peut-être les principaux suspects sur l'identité du mastermind.

Cette tension entre nos deux groupes me mette quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais je ne leurs donnerais pas la satisfaction de le comprendre. Et comme d'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, je m'agrippe à la main de Rantarô, entre lassant nos doigts. Ran est la personne qui me connais le mieux, il sait exactement ce que je ressens. Il resserra un peu ma main, me donna un regard rassurant.

-« Dites-nous tout, que voulez-vous savoir ? » Commença-t-il.

-« Ou étiez-vous avant le crime ? » Demanda le détective.

-« A la bibliothèque. Il me semble l'avoir déjà mentionné tout à l'heure. »

-« Effectivement. Mais Kaito et Tenko, nous ont dit que vous étiez vous aussi parti aux toilettes. »

-« Nous ne pouvions pas lui dire ce que nous avions vraiment prévu de faire. En réalité les toilettes, n'étais pas le lieu idéale pour… ce que nous avions prévus… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-« Te rend tu comptes que c'est suspect tout ça ? » Demanda nerveusement Kaede.

-« Hein ? Vraiment ? Deux personnes en couple ne sont pas autorisées à passer leurs derniers moments ensembles ? En intimité ?» Dit-il sournoisement.

Non, il n'a pas osé ?!

Shûishi et Kaede commence à comprendre l'allusion. Et moi, rouge comme une tomate, je secoue Ran comme un prunier en espérant qu'il se taise, mais ça ne sert à rien, il en rajoute même une couche.

-« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse un dessin quand même ? »

-« R..RAN ! Ça suffit, tais-toi. » Dis-je en me cachant derrière lui.

-« N..Non c'est bon, on vous laisse. » Fini Kaede en traînant le pauvre Shûishi en arrêt cérébrale loin de nous.

Je fis de même avec mon compagnon aux cheveux verts. Une fois hors du bâtiment, je me retournai vers lui, prête a hurlé mon mécontentement, mais…

-« C'est quoi cette tête ? »

Rantarô qui se retenais de rire, certainement depuis que le détective et la pianiste, nous aient laissé tranquille, se pris un fou rire.

-« AHAHAHAH ! Oh c'était excellent ! T'as vu leurs tête ? La tienne était pas mal non-plu d'ailleurs. »

-« … Contente de t'avoir fait rire. Mais… J'ai vraiment envie de te tuer. T'IMAGINE PAS A QUELLE POINT J… »

Pas le temps de commencer mes remontrances. Rantarô venait de m'embrasser, un court instant certes, mais se fût suffisant pour me faire taire.

-« Je suis désolé, mais c'était le meilleurs moyen de les tenir à l'écart. En plus ta réaction a rendu mon histoire crédible. C'est trop mignon quand tu rougie. » Dit-il prenant mon visage dans ses grandes mains.

-« Stoooop. Je vais recommencer. »

-« Trop tard, c'est fait. »

-« Meh… Au fait, t'as pensé à l'appareil photo dans la bibliothèque ? S'ils les regardent, ils sauront qu'on a mentit. » Tentais-je de changer de sujet.

-« Ils ne le feront pas. Cela ferait d'eux des voyeurs. Je ne pense qu'ils se rabaisseraient à ça, surtout Shûishi. »

-« …Tu es sournois. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Un vrai manipulateur. »

-« Moi ? Mais non voyons. Au fait… Tu ne voulais pas voir Miu ? »

-« Ah si ! Vite ! Il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de temps ! »

Miu se trouvait bel et bien dans son laboratoire. Elle travaillait sur la tête de Kiibo, qui était relié à plusieurs ordinateurs, elle semblait vraiment galérée. Kiibo était là aussi, le regard vacillant entre Miu et sa tête. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'adressa un sourire triste.

Ne t'inquiète pas Kiibo, je vais t'aider.

-« AAARGH ! MAIS POURQUOI ? »

-« Miu. » L'interpellais-je.

-« KYAAAAAAA ! (T… T/P). Rantarô. Que… Que faites-vous là ? »

-« Nous voulions savoir comment tu allais et si t'avais trouvé quelques chose. » Demanda Ran.

La jeune fille essuya quelques larmes, avant de nous répondre.

-« Il n'a plus de carte mémoire ou quoi que ce soit, ça m'empêche de redémarrer son système. »

Et c'est à ce moment-ci que Kokichi entra dans le labo.

-« Tu veux dire que mon meilleur ami est mort pour de bon ? OUUUIIIIINNNNNN ! » Pleura-t-il.

Je regarde avant de déclarer.

-« Les esprits son capable d'intégré les réseaux électriques. » Tout le monde se retourne vers moi et me regarde comme si je sortais de l'asile.

-« Qu… Mais qu'es que tu racontes. »

-« Ben oui (T/P). Les robots n'ont pas d'âme. »

Sur le coup même Ran sembla hésité.

Kiibo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je lui montre donc l'ordinateur de Miu du doigt. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement, avant de rentrer à travers l'ordi.

Les lumières de la pièce se mirent a clignoté, avant de se coupé complétement. Seul l'écran de l'ordinateur se ralluma. Laissant apparaitre le visage de Kiibo.

Tout le monde fût content de le revoir, mais nous savions également que ce ne serait plus pareil.

Il nous confia qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir rejoint les toilettes avec Tsumugi.

Après notre court interrogatoire et retrouvaille, nous voulions le laissé en tête à tête avec Miu.

Mais le sort en décida autrement.

La cloche de Monokuma retentit.

L'heure du procès était arrivée…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

A la fin du procès…

…Le coupable désigné fût…

…Maki Harukawa.

Cette dernière ne s'était pas beaucoup défendue sous l'accusation du détective… Nous avons également appris qu'elle cachait son véritable Ultime… Elle n'était pas Nurse… Mais Assassin Ultime.

Je pense que s'est cette révélation qui a convaincu tout le monde, ou presque… Kaito s'est battu pour elle, l'innocenté, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Moi-même, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable…

J'avais hésitée, mais au final j'ai votée pour Tsumugi.

Aux résultats il y avait eu un vote contre moi, un contre Kaito, un autre contre Tsumugi et tout le reste est parti vers Maki…

Et c'est sous l'approbation de Monokuma que Maki se fit exécuté devant nos yeux.

La punition de l'Assassin Ultime fût similaire à la mort de Kiibo. Maki s'était fait écartelé.

Mes voisins de tribune, Gonta et Kaede, ont même dû venir me ramasser, écroulée en pleine crise d'angoisse. Voir un cadavre, c'est une chose… Voir une exécution en est une autre, surtout quand cela concerne quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Le pire, se fût le visage anéanti de Kaito lorsque Maki mourut sous le sort de Monokuma…

A la fin, certains quittèrent la salle le visage baigné de larme, d'autres juste choqué. L'astronaute effondré, a dû être évacué sur le dos de Gonta.

Moi, je me suis juste assise dos aux barreaux de ma tribune, je n'ai pas assez confiance en mes jambes pour me porter.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que moi et Rantarô dans la pièce, ainsi que les esprits de Maki et Kiibo.

Le dos tourné aux esprits, le regard dans le vide. Je me concentrais sur la discussion à sens unique entre Maki et Kiibo. Le robot disait qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais l'assassin ne lui répondit pas.

Est-ce que tout cela était vrai ?

Non.

Je refuse d'y croire.

Nous avons forcément oublié des trucs dans cette affaire.

J'en suis certaine.

Pour moi, Maki est innocente…

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas senti qu'on me déplaçait, pour m'installer sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Ainsi qu'une main sur mon visage essuyant ce qu'il semblait être des larmes dont j'ignorais que je versais.

Je m'installe confortablement sur mon siège humanoïde, qui se trouve être Rantarô, et replonge dans mes songes.

Nous sommes peut-être resté dix… vingt… trente minutes comme ça. Je ne saurais dire. Mais une chose était sûre…

-« Maki n'est pas l'assassin de Kiibo… »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'en ont pensé Ran, Maki ou encore Kiibo… Parce que je me suis directement endormi après ça.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé avant Ran. Chose plutôt rare. Ses bras à ma taille me maintenant fermement contre lui.

Nouvelle révélation, je suis une peluche.

Mais bien que cela soit confortable, que j'ai envie de le regardé dormir, entrelacé mes doigts avec les siens, caresser ses cheveux, écouté les battements de son cœur jusqu'à me rendormir ou peu importe ce qui me passe par la tête.

Je ne peux pas.

Piètre excuse, oui.

Mais les événements d'hier, son encore tout frais. Et j'aimerais me vidée la tête avant le déjeuner.

C'est donc le plus discrètement possible que j'essaie de m'extirpée des bras de mon amant, me lave et quitte la pièce.

Dehors, je croise Gonta. Il semble chasser les insectes, sans grand succès. N'étant pas trop intéressée, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à un coin d'herbe familier, où je m'installe en étoile de mer.

Paix et solitude. C'est agréable.

Ou du moins ça l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre vint assombrir la vue. Non pas qu'elle était clair de base, à cause de cette immense cage surplombant l'école.

Face à moi, une personne que je n'aurais jamais cru m'approcher de son plein gré.

Kaede Akamatsu, la fille qui me prenait pour l'instigateur ou juste l'assassin de Kiibo, peu m'importe.

-« Bonjour (T/P). Puis-je te parler ? »

La fille semblait très nerveuse. Je lui adressai un signe de tête positif et tapota une place dans l'herbe, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais à l'écoute.

La pianiste s'installa, les poings serrer sur les genoux.

-« Je tenais à m'excusée. »

-« Pour ? »

-« J'ai cru que tu étais l'instigatrice et que tu avais tuée Kiibo… »

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, je le savais déjà…

-« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as persuadé du contraire ? »

-« Ta réaction face au procès, surtout l'exécution. Si tu avais vraiment organisé ce jeu, tu n'aurais pas réagis de cette façon. »

-« Es-tu sûre ? J'aurais pu faire semblant… »

-« Je ne pense pas… »

-« Ecoute Kaede, ça me touche énormément que tu sois revenue sur ta décision. Mais tu ne dois pas te fié à ça. Il y a un traitre parmi nous, qui dois certainement bien jouer la comédie et se foutre de nous à l'heure qu'il est. Tu dois te méfier de tout le monde, de moi, de Rantarô, de tous, même de ton petit-ami Shûishi. »

-« Co-Comment… ? »

-« Comment quoi ? Shûishi ? Une intuition… Mais ton rougissement prouve que j'ai visé juste. »

-« Ok oui t'as raison. Mais ça reste entre nous ! En échange je garderai aussi pour toi et Rantarô dans la bibliothèque.»

-« Ah oui… Ca… J'avais oubliée… Ah ah ah… » Et t'était pas obligée de le rappelé.

-« Ahahah (T/P) est très mignonne quand elle rougie. » Dit la blonde exprès pour me gêné.

-« STOOOP ! Revenons à nos moutons, tu veux ? »

-« D'accord d'accord, t'énerve pas. Je décide tout de même de vous faire confiances. » Positiva-t-elle. « Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pourrais jamais sauver tout le monde. »

-« C'est déjà rater… »

-« Oui… Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut limiter les dégâts. »

…

-« Si tu le dis… Je vais te confier quelque chose, mais pas ici… »

-« Que… »

-« Quand le moment sera venu… Je te le dirai. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour l'instant. »

-« Hein ? »

Kaede allait insister mais nous fusses interrompu par une tierce personne.

-« NYAHAHA ! Ohayo Kaede-chan ! (T/P)-chan ! Je vous cherchais. »

-« Ohayo Angie. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Tout le monde est au réfectoire, on vous attend depuis un moment ! Heureusement qu'Atua m'a dit ou vous étiez ! Allez go go, dépêchez-vous ! ».

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le réfectoire, prête pour une nouvelle journée dans cet enfer… Youpi…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

Arriver dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà là. Je salut tout ce petit monde d'un simple geste de main avant de rejoindre ma place habituel entre Rantarô et Ryoma.

Rantarô est plutôt choquer de mon entrer avec Kaede. Il sait que la relation entre nous est « foudroyante » dans un sens, depuis mes visions et les superstitions l'une envers l'autre.

Pour seul réponse à sa question muette. Je l'embrasse et pique son pain au chocolat.

-« Meh… Mon déjeuner. » Boude-t-il. Vraiment adorable.

-« Dommage. Tu ne l'as pas mangé assez vite. » Dis-je entre deux bouchée. Mais, deux doigts dans les côtes, un moment d'inattention et le reste de la viennoiserie était de retour à son propriétaire d'origine. « Tricheur ! » M'indignais-je.

-« Dommage. Tu ne l'as pas mangé assez vite~ » Me renvoi-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je boude et lui tire la langue, mais pas très longtemps, Kirumi m'amène justement mon propre déjeuner. Je la remercie avec bon cœur et m'attaque au repas le plus important de la journée.

Tout le monde agissait comme si tout allait bien, comme si ce qui était arrivé hier ne s'était jamais produit… Sauf deux personnes, ayant un peu plus de difficulté.

Kaito avait Kaede et Shûishi pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, il est entre de bonne main.

Mes yeux se dirigent vers Miu, assise en face de moi, en train de jouer avec ses céréales, le regard perdu dans un autre monde. Et comme je suis une amie formidable, je ne peux pas la laissé mourir de faim ou de dépression, et lui four un biscuit, venant de l'assiette de Ryoma, dans la bouche, avec lequel elle manque de s'étouffer… Oups ?

La situation en fait rire quelques-uns, surtout Kokichi qui four encore un peu plus de biscuits à Ryoma, jusqu'à remplir les joues de l'inventrice.

-« Mais, laissez mes biscuits tranquilles ! »

Et comme d'habitude le despote se fit réprimander par la gouvernante et par le tennisman à l'assiette vide en prime.

Mais l'arrivé de Monokuma nous calma aussi tôt.

-« Yahou, comment ça va tout le monde ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser entre vous ! »

-« Je suis en train de mourir ! Mais sinon tout va bien. » Fit remarquer Miu.

-« Oh ! Mais quelle excellente nouvelle ! Je ne pensais pas que les meurtres commenceraient si vite. Surtout après le magnifique procès de cette nuit. »

-« Peuh. Comme si tu pouvais le croire. » Répliquais-je.

-« Quoi ? Ce n'était pas vrai ? Tu as mentis ? Mais c'est mal, c'est très très mal ! Il ne faut pas ! »

-« La ferme ours de merde ! » Insulta Miu. « Et puis je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste avalée de travers » Rajout-elle plus doucement.

-« Oh ! Essaie de pas te loupé la prochaine fois. »

-« QUOI ?! »

-« BOUCLE LA, MONOTRUC A DEUX BALLE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU DEBARQUER DE NULLE-PART ET AGIR D'UNE MANIÈRE AUSSI IMMONDE ? ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! » S'emporta Kaito.

-« Monstre ? Moi ? Mais je ne suis que l'humble directeur de cet établissement. Et mon nom n'est pas Monotruc, mais MONOKUMA ! Espèce de mal élevé. Les jeunes n'ont vraiment plus aucune éducation de nos jours… »

-« Bon ça suffit. Pourquoi t'es là toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux… ? » S'impatienta Ryoma.

Monokuma pris quelque respirations lente en marmonnant des choses qu'aucun de nous ne put entendre, avant de se ré-adresser à nous.

-« Je voulais vous offrir une petite récompense pour vous féliciter d'avoir surmonté le procès ! »

-« Une récompense… ? » Demanda Shûishi.

Soudain les Monokumers apparurent et nous présentèrent quatre objets absurdes. Une pierre sphérique, un ocarina, une pancarte et une sorte de manivelle.

-« Gonta ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Des rebuts ? On est censé en faire quoi ?! » Demanda Kaito.

-« Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Vous allez bien trouver tous seuls, non ? Il faut savoir rester optimiste, parfois, dans la vie !»

-« Quelle jolie phrase. » Dit joyeusement Gonta.

-« En fait… T'essai juste de nous refilés tes déchets… » Fit remarquer Rantarô.

-« J'ai dit qu'il fallait être optimiste ! »

-« Oh ! Mais j'optimise, je t'assure ! »

-« Peu importe, à vous d'en faire bon usage ! »

Sur ce, tous les oursons et leur paternel disparurent.

-« Bon du coup, on fait quoi de tout ça ? » Demanda le tennisman.

Tout le monde regarda, chipota et examina les babioles étalé sur la table.

-« Je ne pense pas que Monokuma nous est donné ces trucs par hasard… » Commençais-je.

-« Peut-être ouvre-t-il des passages secrets ?! » S'excita Kokichi.

-« … Ce n'est pas impossible… Certaine zone son resté inaccessible lors de notre première fouille» Répondis-je.

-« Alors, ça ouvrirais la voie aux autres étages ? » Demanda Miu.

-« Et peut-être plus… J'ai remarqué plusieurs commodités assez étranges lors de l'exploration. » Repris Rantarô.

-« Alors c'est réglé. Qui s'en occupe ? » Demanda Kaito.

-« Oh ! Moi ! Moi ! Je veux ! Nishishi~ »

-« Non… Tous sauf toi… » Fit l'astronaute.

-« Quoi ?! T'es vraiment méchant ! » Pleura le despote.

-« Hum, si je peux me permettre. » Commença Kaede. « Nous sommes quinze et quatre objet. Nous pourrions former quatre groupes et chacun pourra s'occuper d'un objet. »

-« Ouais Kaede, c'est une super idée ! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un de mes deux disciples. » Fit Kaito.

-« Euh… un disciple ? Moi ?» S'interrogea Kaede.

-« Bien sûr ! Avec Shûishi, à nous trois, nous formons l'équipe ultime ! »

-« … Si tu le dis Momota-kun… » Répondis Shûishi un peu mal à l'aise.

-« C'est décidé ! Nous formons la première équipe d'exploration et je prends ça ! » Fit l'astronaute en s'emparant de l'orbe.

Le reste se mit aussi en groupe. Himiko, Tenko, Korekiyo et Kokichi, pour l'ocarina. Kirumi, Ryoma, Gonta et Angie, pour la pancarte. Et enfin, Miu, Tsumugi, Rantarô et moi, pour la manivelle.

-« Hey pourquoi, je suis dans cette équipe ? Je voulais être avec onee-chan ou maman ! Quoi qu'avec Himiko, c'est pas mal non-plus. Nishishi~ »

-« Nyeh ?»

-« Hey ! Ne t'approche pas d'Himiko-chan mâle stupide ! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu la regardé avec un drôle d'air ! »

-« Qu… Quoi ? »

-« Bon vous avez fini ? On peut y aller ? » S'impatienta Korekiyo.

-« Rejoignons-nous ici pour l'heure du diner, afin de faire part de nos découvertes. »

Et c'est sûr ces dernières paroles de Kaito, que nous partions tous à nos recherches.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

Nous n'avons pas dû chercher longtemps l'emplacement de la manivelle. D'ailleurs merci à Kiibo, sans qui nous aurions peut-être pu chercher longtemps…

En route, à l'extérieur, nous avons croisés Kokichi et son groupe devant un mur empli de végétation ainsi que d'une stèle étrange.

En nous voyant Kokichi commença à s'agité dans tous les sens pour attirer notre attention.

Je l'ignorai, préférant me concentrer sur Kiibo, qui je rappel, personne ne peux voir à part moi. Et guidé notre petit groupe à destination.

Apres traversé un petit chemin caché par les hautes herbes, nous arrivons devant une grande porte en bois massif, rappelant un peu l'architecture médiéval. A côté de celle-ci, un étrange mécanisme, sûrement faites pour accueillir notre manivelle.

Je fis signe à Ran, qui tenait l'artéfact, de l'inséré dans la machine.

La porte s'ouvrie.

Au début, j'avais du mal à voir ce quoi se trouvait de l'autre côté, une forte lumière étant venue agresser ma vue.

-« Wow ! C'est quoi toutes ces lampes ? On se croit en discothèque ici ? » Demandais-je encore à moitié aveugle.

-« Non… C'est encore mieux ! » Répondis Miu.

-« Euh… Ca dépend pour qui… » Répliqua Tsumugi.

-« Moi, je pense surtout que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire… » Renchérie Ran.

Ayant retrouvé ma vue, je vis premièrement un casino… Pourtant j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas le centre de leur discussion… Un peu plus à droite se trouve…

What ?

Sérieusement ?

Kumasutra… Kamasutra… un Love Hôtel… ?

-« OUAIS ! Un bâtiment juste pour du sexe ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas m'y aventurer avec Kiibo… » Fit Miu.

-« Ah ? Parce que t'avais besoin de ça pour être avec Kiibo ? » Demandais-je.

-« … Non t'as raison. »

-« C'est bien ce que je pens… »

-« Mes tables et bureau de laboratoire sont certainement plus excitantes ! »

-« … »

-« Miu, t'es pas obligé d'étaler ta vie sexuel pour nous… » S'exaspéra mon petit-ami.

-« Mais si ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Cela pourrait même vous donnez des idées bandes de puceaux ! MOUHAHAHA ! »

-« Qui te dis que nous le sommes ? » L'interrogea sournoisement le garçon.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Vous ne l'êtes pas ? » S'étonna l'inventrice.

-« Hum… Excusez-moi ? » Tenta Tsumugi, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

-« Ben, vu que tu as commencé. Sache que (T/P) est… »

-« STOP ! Tais-toi ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation en public ! De plus, tu n'appliques pas ton propre conseil !»

-« Mais tes réactions sont tellement mignonne~ » Dit-il en m'enlaçant. « Tu es à croquer ma p'tite tomate~ Attention je pourrais te manger~ » Fini-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

-« Rantarô ! Cesse de me taquiner ainsi ! »

-« Wow… Trop de tension et d'amour entre vous… Si ça continue, vous allez vous sautez dessus… »

-« MIU ! »

-« Ok Ok. Changeons de sujet et allons au casino. » Fit la blonde se dirigeant vers l'autre bâtiment.

Nous nous apprêtions à la suivre, lorsque me vint une idée. Je laisse Ran prendre un peu d'avance… Je prends un peu d'élan et m'élance sur son dos. Mes jambes autours de sa taille, mes bras autours de son cou, mes dents mordillant légèrement son oreille, tirant un peu sur ses piercings.

-« Tu joues avec le feu, ma belle~ »

-« Tu crois ?~ » Je fini avec une petite lèche et part en courant rejoindre mon amie partie devant.

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être ignoré ? » Demanda Tsumugi à elle-même.

La visite du casino fût courte. Pas besoin de s'éternisé là pour l'instant. C'est une salle de jeux comme les autres. Nous avons tout de même convenu de revenir plus tard, cela pourrait en intéresser quelques-uns.

Nous allions donc rejoindre le réfectoire ou nous nous étions tous donné rendez-vous, lorsqu' Angie nous interpella.

-« Youhou ! Nous avons peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'important, on se retrouve au gymnase. »

Et elle repartie.

Ok.

C'est « peut-être » important.

Tout le monde était déjà là.

-« Par ici ! Venez me rejoindre ! » Nous interpella Angie. « C'est bon, vous êtes tous là ? Bien, commençons par une petite prière… »

-« Oublie la prière, dis leurs plutôt ce qu'on a trouvé… » S'impatienta Kaito.

-« Regardez. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Continua l'artiste, nous montrant un nouvel objet.

-« Je ne sais pas. Un portail vers un autre monde ? Nishishi~ »

-« Une lampe torche. Qui a-t-il de spécial à ça ? » Demanda calmement Korekiyo.

-« Je n'en sais trop rien… J'ai essayé de vérifier ça par moi-même… NYA HA HA ! Mais je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. »

-« Et alors ? C'est peut-être juste une simple lampe de poche… » Fit Himiko.

-« Pourtant j'aurais parié qu'elle était spécial… Alors j'ai été directement _**lui**_ demandé. »

-« _**Lui**_ ? Qui ça, _**lui**_ ? » Demanda nerveusement Tenko.

Et _**lui**_ apparut…

-« Besoin d'un peu de lumière dans la pénombre ! J'arrive en courant ! Toujours présent pour répondre aux moindres interrogations ! C'est moi, Monokuma ! »

-« Monokuma, dis, dis ! Cette torche, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je ne la sens pas cette lampe…

-« Aah, ça ? C'est la _**torche des souvenirs**_ »

La torche des souvenirs… ?

-« Elle va vous permettre de vous remémorer tous vos souvenirs perdus. Vous étiez inquiets de ne pas vous rappeler la façon dont vous êtes arrivés ici, non ? Utilisez cette torche sur vous, et tous vos problèmes seront résolus en un clin d'œil ! »

Se souvenirs de tout ?

Cela semble trop facile…

Je n'ai pas confiance aux manigances de Monokuma.

-« Pour l'utiliser, appuyer juste sur le bouton. Elle produira une lumière qui soignera votre amnésie. Allez ! Essayez. »

Et il reparti.

-« Je refuse d'utilisé cette chose. » Dis catégoriquement Tenko.

-« Cela semble fou ! C'est le genre de chose qui se produit que dans les fictions. » Dit Tsumugi.

-« Gonta pense la même chose ! »

-« Hey Blondasse, tu penses pouvoir t'en chargé ? Nishishi~ »

-« Ne m'appelle pas Blondasse ! Gremlins mal élevé ! Je ne touche pas ça, t'es débiles ou quoi ? »

-« Ne me crie pas dessus ! Et puis, qui sait ce que cette lampe pourrait provoquer sur nous ? »

-« Raison de plus ! »

-« Haa… Je ne voudrais pas perdre mes capacités à cause de cet objet. »

-« Moi je veux essayer ! »

-« Hey Kaito, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on dit les autres ? » Tentais-je de raisonné.

-« Si. Mais on ne saura jamais ce qu'elle fait, si on ne tente rien. »

-« Et tu veux tout de même le faire, même si c'est dangereux ? » Questionna Ran.

-« Je ne veux pas perdre une chance. Si cela peut vraiment nous rendre nous souvenirs, je veux le tester sans devoir le regretter plus tard. Que ceux qui veulent s'enfuir s'en aillent maintenant, je ne les retiens pas. »

Ok, pas de problème.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte calmement.

-« (T/P) ? » S'interrogèrent quelques personnes.

-« Je n'ai pas confiance en Monokuma, désolé. Et mon intuition me dit que cette torche est de mauvaises augures. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne reste pas pour connaitre le résultat. Tu l'as dit toi-même… Pas de regret. »

-« Ok, compris ! Je viens aussi ! » Dit Kokichi.

-« Si (T/P) ne le sens pas. Je ne peux qu'avoir confiance en son intuition. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. » Fit Ran en nous rejoignant et me prenant la main.

-« Je suis. Tchao, les nazes ! » Salua Miu.

-« Je pense suivre aussi… Après tout, elle est Médium Ultime, elle doit savoir des choses que d'autres ignores… C'est tellement fantastique ! » Répondis Korekiyo.

Et nous sortons.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis l'épisode de « la torche des souvenir ».

Tandis les autres retrouvaient leur soi-disant mémoire… Nous avions exploré les nouvelles zones.

Un passage secret au premier étages menant à de nouveaux Laboratoires Ultime. Ceux du Tennisman, de la Gouvernante, de l'Entomologiste, ainsi que de l'Assassin. Ce dernier étant inaccessible suite au décès de son propriétaire.

Et autre passage se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée menant au laboratoire de la Magicienne Ultime.

Et enfin, à l'extérieur, la végétation cachait une porte menant à une piscine.

Plus tard ce jour-là, nous avions retrouvé Kirumi et Ryoma, nous informant de leur découverte dû à la lampe… Selon eux, nous étions traqués… Par qui ? Aucune idée. Mais l'évocation de **la chasse aux lycéens Ultimes** m'avait rendue sceptique.

Juste avant le premier procès, j'ai pu récupérer une petite partie de mes souvenirs, Ran aussi d'ailleurs, mais je ne me souviens pas d'être chassé pour mon talent…

Tout ça pour dire que trois jours plus tard, je me retrouve étaler dans l'herbe à réfléchir seule. Enfin… Visuellement parlant, pour les autres.

Aujourd'hui, Kiibo et Maki m'accompagnaient dans mon moment de réflexion.

-« Etrange… Aucun meurtre… Aucune vision… Et Monokuma reste tranquille… »

_-« Pourtant la lampe aurait pu servir de mobile. »_ Me répondit Maki.

_-« Oui, Monokuma leur a bien dit que s'ils voulaient retrouver tous leurs souvenirs, il faudrait tuer quelqu'un. »_ Renchéri Kiibo.

-« Ah ? Parce qu'en plus vous êtes resté ? »

_-« Je… J'étais juste curieux ! »_

_-« Et je devais veiller sur cet idiot de Kaito… »_

Bon au moins, j'ai appris quelque chose en plus…

-« J'aurai une faveur à vous demander. » Les deux esprits me regardèrent de manière interrogative. « J'aimerai que vous patrouiller dans l'école, même dans les endroits encore inaccessible, ainsi que surveiller nos camarade encore vivants. »

_-« Je le ferais (T/P)-san ! Je suis peut-être mort, mais je garde espoir qu'un jour tout le monde sortira d'ici ! »_

_-« … Moi aussi… Mais à une condition… Kaito doit rester vivant… »_

_-« Euh… M-Maki-san ? (T/P)-san fait de son mieux… »_

_-« Il doit rester vivant… sinon je te tuerai moi-même… »_

-« …D'accord… Marché conclu… »

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas…

Suite à ça, ils sont partis à leurs occupations.

Enfin seule. Pour de vrai cette fois.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ?

Retrouver Rantarô ? Mmmh non. Kokichi l'a kidnappé pour la journée…

Miu ? Non plus. Elle bricole quelque truc que Kokichi à demander…

Kirumi ? Ryoma ? Ils sont certainement ensemble aux réfectoires. Je n'aimerai pas déranger…

Je soupire…

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie quant-il y a rien à faire…

Comme un rat mort…

Je devrais peut-être me promener je tomberai bien sur quelqu'un avec qui trainer.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai erré dans les couloirs jusqu'aux Laboratoire de la Magicienne.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Je rentre et rencontre Himiko.

-« Haa… » Soupire celle-ci.

-« Ben alors Himiko que se passe-t-il ? »

-« J'en ai marre… Personne ne croit que je fais de la vraie magie… Ils pensent tous que je suis magicienne ! Mais je suis une sorcière, moi ! »

-« Alors pourquoi, tu ne leur prouverai pas le contraire ? »

-« Depuis que nous sommes enfermé ici, j'ai dû mal à récupérer du maana… »

-« Et tu ne peux rien faire sans ça ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! C'est la base de la magie ! »

-« Ne t'énerve pas sur moi, j'y connais rien en magie ! Par contre, je peux faire ça. »

Quelques objets de la pièce se mirent à flotter dans les airs, dansant un petit ballais aériens et se reposant doucement à leurs position d'origine.

-« De la magie ? Sans maana ? Mais oui ! J'avais oublié ! Tu l'as déjà utilisé pour sauver Kaede et Shûichi ! S'il te plaît apprend-moi ! »

-« Euh… Oui… Si tu veux… Ça risque d'être difficile cependant. »

-« Pas grave. Je ne lâcherai pas ! »

-« Ok. Mais ne t'y attends pas à y arriver du premier coup. »

En fin de journée, la sorcière pouvait déplacer de petit objet, pas très longtemps, mais assez pour la satisfaire.

-« J'ai réussie ! T'as vu (T/P), j'ai réussie ! »

Sérieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu parlé ou montrer autant d'émotion qu'aujourd'hui…

-« Bravo Himiko. Tu apprends vite. »

-« Merci. Tu es un bon professeur. » D'un côté ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend ou qu'on enseigne tous les jours… « Grâce à toi, j'ai repris confiance en la magie ! Je pourrais montrer à tout le monde de quoi je suis capable ! Mais pas aujourd'hui, je commence à avoir mal à la tête…»

-« C'est le problème avec les capacités psychique. Si tu ne les contrôles pas bien ou que tu n'es pas habituer à les utilisés, il peut provoquer de grosses migraines.»

-« Effectivement. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

-« Monte sur mon dos. Je te ramène aux dortoirs. »

Après avoir ramené le petite Himiko à sa chambre, je me dirige vers le réfectoire, pour le repas du soir.

Je m'installe à ma place, tout le monde est déjà là sauf Rantarô, Kokichi, Angie et bien évidemment Himiko.

Je signale aux autres que Himiko serait absente et qu'elle se reposait dans sa chambre. Tenko se porte volontaire pour lui amener le repas un peu plus tard.

Les trois derniers manquants rentrent enfin dans la pièce, tout dégoulinant.

-« Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez encore fait ? » Les interrogeais-je.

-« Snifff Onee-chan, ta pensée me fait mal~ Comme si nous avions fait des bêtises…»

-« Ha ha, nous n'avons fait que jouer au tennis toute la journée. »

Ils ont joués au tennis…

-« Oui, c'est vrai. Même qu'Atua a dit à Angie, que Rantarô allait gagner. Et deviné quoi ? Rantarô a vraiment gagné ! C'est divinement divinementielle~ »

Et elle était là, ELLE ?!

-« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous tous les trois trempés ? » Demanda poliment Kaede.

-« Nous nous apprêtions à prendre une douche, mais Angie à trouver que le tuyau d'arrosage serais plus rapide… » Répondu nerveusement Ran.

Elle a été dans la salle de douche avec eux… ?!

…

CELA EST INACCEPTABLE !

-« D..Dis onee-chan p... pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu me fais peur. » Trembla le Despote.

-« Alors vous vous amusez bien ? Tennis et bataille d'eau dans les douches ? C'est cool ! J'AI PASSE LA CAS-Y TOTALITE DE LA JOURNEE A ME FAIRE CHIER ! Vous savez quoi ? Demain, je vous défi à un match de tennis deux contre deux ! » Déclarais-je debout sur la table, les montrant du doigt avec autorité, les faisant tremblé dans leurs baskets. « MIU ! » Fis-je en me tournant vers elle, toujours dans la même position.

-« O…OUI ? »

-« TU FAIS EQUIPE AVEC MOI ! »

-« O… oui, mais s'il te plaît… NE ME CRIE PAS DESSUS J'AI RIEN FAIT ! »

-« Parfait tout est réglé. Préparez-vous à vous faire massacrer. NYAHAHAHA ! »

-« Elle est devenue folle ! »

-« Non, tu crois ? »

-« Je sens qu'il va y avoir des blessés demain… Je vais préparer mon matériel de premier soin. » Fit la gouvernante.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

-« … »

-« … »

-« J'ai envie de meurtre… »

-« Pourquoi maintenant ? Si c'est à cause d'Angie, tu n'as pas besoin de faire une crise de jalousie. »

-« Ce n'est même pas elle le problème. »

-« Ah ouf ! Ça me rassure. J'ai cru qu'on allait faire notre première dispute de couple. »

-« Ce n'est pas la première… »

-« Peut-être, mais les autres je m'en souviens pas. »

-« En fait… Je voulais juste faire savoir au monde que mourir d'ennuie était tout simplement horrible… Mais heureusement, j'ai croisé Himiko et ma journée ne s'est pas trop mal finie… Pardon ! La folie m'est montée à la tête ! »

-« Ha Ha Ha ! C'est rare de te voir dans cet état pour si peu. »

-« Ben justement, te moque pas ! »

-« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre si tu t'ennuyais tant que ça ? »

-« Je pensais que vous faisiez une journée entre gars, genre faire des farces aux autres… Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai entendu ni pleurer, ni crier… J'aurais dû m'inquiétée. »

-« Pauvre Kokichi. Pour une fois qu'il veut s'occuper comme un honnête citoyen. »

-« Ce n'est tellement pas normal, que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. »

-« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut dormir. Je crois me souvenir que je suis censé me faire massacrer demain. »

-« Tu as raison. Bonne nuit~ »

Je l'embrasse bonne nuit et m'endormis directement. Demain sera difficile, mais j'ai bien l'intention de gagné et de compensé cette journée perdu à rien faire.

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'étaient réunis dans le laboratoire du Tennisman Ultime. D'ailleurs pourquoi sont-ils tous là ? Je n'avais pas prévue de spectateurs…

Oh ! J'ai fait une erreur, il manque deux personnes… Miu, ma coéquipière et Tsumugi, la… je ne sais pas quoi.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? On va finir par moisir, ici. »

A peine dis que…

-« Désolé pour l'attente. L'essayage à durer plus longtemps que prévue. » S'excusa Tsumugi.

Le quoi ?

-« De quoi tu parles ? Ou est Mi… Mais c'est quoi ça ?! »

Miu vient de débarquer vêtue d'une brassière de sport noir et rose accompagné d'une jupe-short de la même couleur.

-« Ça, tu vois. C'est notre nouvelle tenue de sport. »

-« Comment ça « notre » ? Je ne porte pas ça ! »

-« Oh ? Mais, je ne demande pas ton avis. Et puis c'est juste une tenue de tennis normal. »

-« Oh ! Je ne sais pas moi. Quand je fais du sport je préfère porter un pantalon de yoga qu'une jupe ! »

-« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle jupe ! C'est une jupe-short ! »

-« Ouais c'est bon ! Ça va ! Je vais la porter ta tenue !» Dis-je en arrachant les tissus des mains de la Cosplayeuse, me dirigeant ensuite vers les douches.

Mais en fait… Ce n'est pas si mal que ça. C'est juste que ça à l'air plus vulgaire sur Miu…

Lorsque je sortie sur le terrain, le regard de Miu semblait… déçu ?

-« Quoi encore ? » Demandais-je lacement, les mains sur les hanches. « Je la porte ta tenue, t'es pas contente ? »

-« Si… Mais c'était censé être sexy… Alors pourquoi… CA A L'AIR MIGNON SUR TOI ? »

-« Ah ? C'est peut-être d'origine. »

Au loin, j'entends Kokichi, Ran et quelques autres tentant de contenir leurs rires lamentablement.

-« Non ! Non ! Fais sortir ton sex-appeal ! Regarde-moi. Je les fais tous ba… »

L'inventrice se pris une balle de tennis dans la figure l'assommant d'un coup…

Mon regard se dirige d'abord vers l'agresseur…

-« Oups ? Ce n'est pas moi~ Nishishi~ »

… Ensuite vers la foule.

-« J'aimerai changer de partenaire, s'il vous plaît. » Demandais-je calmement la main levé. « Tenko. Voudrais-tu m'aider à rétamer de sale mâle dégénéré ? »

Les gars visés devenaient nerveux.

-« HELL YEAH ! Faisons leur regretté leur existence ! » S'exclama –t-elle balançant sa raquette dans tous les sens.

-« Hey ! Fais quand même gaffe avec ça ! C'est moi qui vais me retrouver au tapis sinon ! » Esquivant la raquette de peu.

-« AU TAPIS !? » Elle agrippa le bras d'une pauvre âme masculine qui passait par là, j'ai nommé Kaito. « HAYAAAA ! » Et l'étala comme une crêpe…

-« AIE AIE ! CA FAIS MAL ! J'ETAIS PAS PRÊT ! PREVIENS LA PROCHAINE FOIS ! »

-« COMME SI ! SALE MÂLE ! »

Ou serais le plaisir sans ça ?

-« Rantarô, mon frère, ça a été un plaisir de me battre à tes côté. Mais, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais d'autres trucs à faire. Tchao~ »

-« Une minute papillon ! Ou crois-tu aller ? »

-« Non mais tu les a vu ?! Ca, des filles ? Elle ressemble plus à des démons ! »

-« Sois un homme ! C'est un juste mauvais moment à passer, tout ira mieux après. »

-« Facile à dire quand on est dans un jeu de tuerie, perso je n'ai pas envie que Satan sois mon bourreau… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Atua vous protègera NYAHAHA »

-« … »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais ça ne me rassure pas non-plus… »

-« Bon vous avez fini de jacasser les pipelettes ? On peut enfin commencé ? » M'exclamais-je avec impatience.

Et le match commença enfin.

Une catastrophe…

Nos balles étaient tellement puissantes qu'elles ricochaient sur les murs, assommant quelques spectateurs au passage. Je dis ça surtout parce qu'une de mes balles à toucher Angie « sans faire exprès », elle ne s'est pas relever depuis…

Et ça m'a fait vachement du bien !

Je sais. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas jalouse, j'ai confiance en Ran. Mais ça n'empêche rien~.

Tout le monde avait quitté la pièce, peur de se retrouver dans le même état que cette pauvre Angie, sauf Kirumi et Ryoma prêt à s'occuper de l'hécatombe.

Revenons au match.

Nous n'avons pas compté les points, vu la rugosité des coups, ça ne servait à rien…

La première équipe tomber, perd.

Kokichi évite plus de balle qu'il n'en touche et laisse Rantarô les défendre. Ils s'épuisent a vu d'œil. A ce rythme nous pourrons gagner…

…

…

…

…

… si seulement Tenko n'avait pas glissé sur une balle perdue…

… et ne m'aurais pas emportée dans sa chute…

…

NOOOOONN !

NOUS AVONS PERDUES !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Oh…

… J'ai mal…

… partout.

Après notre duel de tennis brutale, et surtout après avoir été soigné par Kirumi et Ryoma. Ceux-ci, nous avais reconduit respectivement dans nos chambres avec l'aide des autres.

Non. Pas tout à fait… Vu que Ran et moi dormons toujours ensembles.

Nous somme tous les deux dans un état lamentable… Je ne pensais pas avoir été touché autant de fois par cette balle stupide. Je n'avais rien ressentie. Par contre, une fois l'adrénaline retombé, c'était une autre histoire. Mon corps est tellement recouvert de bleu que je ne savais même plus marcher convenablement, Kaede et Miu ont dû m'aidée à retourner aux dortoirs.

Quant à Rantarô, il s'était écroulé juste après sa victoire. Dans le même état que moi cas-y.

Kokichi, en plus de ses bleus, a reçu la marque de sa raquette imprimé sur son visage, en voulant se protégé d'une balle forte.

Et Tenko, je ne sais pas trop… A part la petite éraflure sur son genou qu'elle s'est faite en tombant. Elle allait plutôt bien. Ou elle est comme nous mais le cache très bien. Dans tous les cas, elle est rentrée toute seule dans sa chambre.

Et nous voilà maintenant en heure de nuit, essayant tant bien que mal à s'endormir… Autant dire qu'il est difficile de trouver une position adéquate sans trop bougé… Mon dos fait face à Ran, tandis que lui garde ses mains à ma taille, sans trop serrer pour éviter de se faire mal mutuellement.

J'allais enfin commencé à fermer l'œil, lorsqu'un bruit me garda éveillé.

Je ne bouge pas. Et écoute attentivement.

Des bruits de pas…

… Quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre.

Doucement, je sens une des mains de Ran remonté à mon visage et posé son doigt sur ma bouche.

Lui aussi à entendu.

Nous restons calme et faisons semblant de dormir.

Les intrus chuchotent, mais ne sont pas très discret…

-« C'est bon, ils dorment ? »

-« Oui, a poings fermés. »

-« Depuis quand ont peu dormir chez les autres ? »

-« Cela n'a jamais été interdit. »

-« Peu importe, on dépose ça et on s'en va ! »

-« Ne me bouscule pas comme ça… Déjà qu'il fait noir et que je n'y vois rien du tout. »

Et ils partirent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est fichu ours nous ont rapporté ?

Trop mal et trop fatiguée pour bouger, ça attendra demain matin.

Nous nous réveillons au doux son de l'appel vidéo des Monokumers. Tiens ça faisait longtemps… Ils parlent encore et encore, juste pour nous dire qu'ils nous avaient laissé un petit cadeau dans nos chambres. C'est vraiment pénible. S'ils commencent à bouger, cela veut certainement dire que Monokuma prévoit un nouveau meurtre.

Il est temps de voir ce fameux cadeau…

C'est avec douleur que je me lève, et tel un robot, je fais comme je peux pour rejoindre la petite de salon ou se trouve deux tablettes…

-« Encore des tablettes ? Ils veulent qu'on les range où sérieux ?! Je n'ai pas assez de poche à ma veste ! »

-« C'est le matin, et tu te plaint déjà… »

-« Je fais ce que je veux. » Dis-je en me retournant vers Ran et lui tirant la langue.

Je prends les deux appareils aimablement déposé par nos tortionnaires et retourne vers le lit rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux vert, qui se moque de ma démarche.

-« Vas-y, moque-toi, j'aimerais bien t'y voir. »

-« Haha ! Oh, regarde Kirumi nous a laissée de la pommade pour les ecchymoses. »

-« Oui, change de sujet. » Marmonnai-je.

Je m'installe et lui donne un des deux appareils. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'écran qui s'alluma automatiquement.

-« La vidéo mobile de Tsumugi Shirogane ? » S'interrogea-t-il.

Je fis de même avec l'autre.

-« J'ai celle de Kaito. »

Nous avons regardé les vidéos jusqu'aux bout.

Selon les explications, Monokuma détiendrait quelque part, la ou les personnes à qui on tient le plus. Et si on veut les revoir sains et saufs, une seul solution… commettre un meurtre.

Pour ce pauvre Kaito, ce sont ses grands-parents, sa dernière famille. Pour Tsumugi, c'est une amie d'école, si ce n'est pas sa seule amie…

Mais est-ce que tous cela est vrai ?

Monokuma aurait vraiment fait ça ?

Cela me fait demander qui serait dans ma vidéo ? Et Ran ?

Je le regarde, ses sourcils sont froncés, ils semblent être en train de réfléchir.

-« Pourquoi nous donné les vidéos d'autres personnes ? Ça rime à quoi ? » Demande-t-il finalement.

-« C'est vrai… S'il voulait vraiment un meurtre, nous donné les notre aurait été plus rapide… »

-« Nous devons aller voir les autres. » Ran essaya de se levé mais retomba direct dans le lit, le visage crisper.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as mal ? Hehehe~ »

-« Je remarque que les rôles ont été échangé… »

Nous avons utilisé le tube de pommade que Kirumi nous avais gentiment laissé. Et décidons ensuite de rejoindre le réfectoire, où tout le monde devraient normalement se trouver.

Arriver, nous avons fait réunion. Tout le monde a reçu une vidéo qui ne leurs était pas destiné, mais cela n'à empêcher personne de les regarder. Un d'un côté heureusement que personne n'a reçu la sienne.

-« Alors fait quoi ? On se les échanges ? » Demanda Kaito.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… De ce que j'ai vu, je n'ai pas envie de la lui rendre…

-« Non. On ne fait rien. » Déclara mon compagnon.

-« Je pense également qu'on devrait pas savoir. » Affirma Kirumi.

-« Pourquoi donc ? Cette vidéo parle des personnes qui nous importante. On aimerait certainement savoir ce qu'ils deviennent ! » Répondit Himiko.

-« Et c'est justement pour ça, qu'on doit rester dans l'ignorance. Ce que vous avez vu dans ces vidéos devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Comment réagiriez-vous, si cette vidéo vous concernait ? De plus, c'est un mobile de Monokuma. Qui nous dit que c'est réel. Seriez-vous prêt à risquer votre vie et celle des autres, pour un mensonge ? »

Rantarô a raison. Et tout le monde l'écouta.

Dans un coin Tenko semblait nerveuse, elle se tourna de temps en temps vers moi, comme si elle voulait me faire savoir quelques chose, sans osée le dévoilé à tous.

A la fin de la réunion, Miu vint nous rejoindre à la sortie en brandissant la tablette devant Ran.

-« Pourquoi tu me la donne ? J'ai dit pas d'échange. »

-« Même pas pour connaitre ton talent ? »

Rantarô hésita un instant, mais ne l'a pris quand même pas.

-« Tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de la regardé. » S'obstina-t-il.

-« Pffff… » Souffla l'inventrice. « Tu es l'Aventurier Ultime. » Elle se tourna vers moi et me tandis l'appareil. « Il n'en veut pas. Mais toi, tu devrais… Cela pourrait-être utile plus tard. » Et elle partit.

Peu après Rantaro parti également, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs, se poser pour réfléchir à tout ça.

De mon côté, je préfère retrouver Tenko, qui était durant tout notre temps au réfectoire. Elle n'était pas loin, comme si elle m'attendait.

-« Tu m'attendais. »

-« Euh… Oui… (T/P), je sais que Rantarô ne voulait pas qu'on fasse d'échange… mais… je ne peux pas la garder ! »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Parce que… » Tenko commença à s'agiter. « On ne devrait pas en parler ici. »

-« On peut aller dans ma chambre si tu veux. Je n'y vais cas-y jamais. »

Nous nous dirigions donc vers ma chambre abandonné, tout simplement parce que je ne vis plus là.

En fermant la porte, Tenko sorti la tablette.

-« Tu dois la regardé jusqu'au bout. A la fin, il y a un message qui t'es personnellement destiné. »

-« Ok d'accord. Mais ça ne me dis pas pourquoi tu stress autant. »

La jeune fille s'assied sur le lit tout tripotant avec ses doigts.

-« Tu te souviens la torche des souvenirs ? Tu n'y pas cru… Et je crois que tu avais raison. En regardant ta vidéo, j'ai trouvé des irrégularités, avec les souvenirs que nous avons récupérer grâce à la lampe… »

-« Comme par exemple ? »

-« Dans ta vidéo… Ces gens… Je les ai déjà vus… Et je pense me souvenir d'une « chasse » mais pas comme celle que les autres pense. Pour l'instant, je ne suis sûr de rien tout est embrouillée. Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou faux ! » Finit-elle en pleure.

Sous l'émotion, je pris cette fille, si forte et pourtant si fragile en ce moment, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Comme lorsque Kokichi fait une crise de panique quand il pense être seul, je lui caresse les cheveux, comme on le ferait à un enfant.

Une fois calmer, je lui propose de rester se reposer, le temps que je regarde les deux vidéos que je viens de d'acquérir.

Je sors les appareils de la poche intérieur de ma veste, les regardes attentivement, déglutit et me décide enfin à allumer la mienne…

_**« LA VIDEO MOBILE DE (T/P) (T/N) »**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

_**« LA VIDEO MOBILE DE (T/P) (T/N) »**_

_« Vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience, c'est l'heure de la vidéo Mobile ! Qui est donc la personne à qui vous tenez le plus ? Nous allons le savoir sans attendre ! »_

_Une photo de famille apparait…_

_Mon père, ma belle-mère, mon demi-frère et moi…_

Mais que… ! C'est impossible !

_« (T/P) (T/N), Médium Ultime… Une jeune fille avec un talent assez particulier, entourer d'une famille aimante, presque banal, si n'est que pour leurs enfants aux dons spéciaux les classant d'__**Ultime**__… »_

_L'image change._

_On retrouve les mêmes personnes, leurs visages tristes… Sauf celui de mon frère… Qui lui n'était plus là… Disparut…_

_« … Une si belle famille pourtant détruite par la disparition soudaine de leurs fils ainé… »_

Les mauvais souvenirs me revinrent en mémoires, me donnant envie de pleurer. J'ai toujours été très proche de lui. Mon don de voir et de parler aux morts, ainsi que mon pouvoir psychique, l'émerveillait. Cela m'a value le petit surnom **« d'Ange Déchue »**… Un peu sombre peut-être, c'est mieux que… **« Humain stupide »**… A l'inverse, j'aimais la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait se lier d'amitié avec les animaux, notre maison en était remplie. Mais lorsqu'il disparut… Tous ses animaux sont partis avec lui…

_La vidéo continue._

_Et montre maintenant les parents, seuls, le visage peint avec le désespoir…_

Hein ?

_« … Et maintenant leurs deuxième enfant à disparut… »_

Cela est tout simplement impossible…

_« … La belle famille est détruite… »_

…C'est une erreur…

_« … Vont-ils surmonté leurs perte ?... »_

… Pour la simple raison…

_« … Ou succombé aux désespoirs ?»_

… Qu'ils sont déjà morts.

_« Mais ça, c'est…U..S..RT !..- hbdcsu »_

L'écran se mit à grésillé avant de devenir totalement noir. Comme si l'appareil avait une mauvaise connexion Wi-Fi, ou plutôt… Comme si on l'avait piraté lors de l'enregistrement… Et plusieurs photos apparaissent, comme un album photo numérique.

Un violent mal de tête me submerge, mais je tente tout de même de rester concentrer.

Ces images on l'air d'avoir été prise après la mort de mes parents. Je m'en souviens de certaine, mais d'autre vienne amplifier mes maux de tête.

Elles sont toute prises sur une île paradisiaque. J'y retrouve certaine avec Ran, ses sœurs, …mon frère, et ses amis, il y a même une photo de groupe. Cela me fit sourire, c'est **eux** ma famille maintenant…

L'écran redevient noir, ou presque… quatre hamsters firent leurs apparitions avec un message…

_**« Tout est bientôt fini… On arrive… »**_

Les larmes me viennent sans que je puisse me retenir.

Monokuma mentait.

Rantarô avait raison !

-« Tenko ! » M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers elle. Elle sembla alarmée par mon expression. Parce que oui, je pleurais, mais je souriais également.

-« Je me souviens de tout ! Nous devons garder espoir, c'est bientôt fini ! »

C'était bien ça.

Dans mon cœur, l'espoir se remit a flambé de plus belle

-« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Cela pourrait être Monokuma, qui nous jouerait un sale tour. »

-« Non. **Les Quatre Dévas Sacré de la Destruction** en sont la preuve. »

J'ai hâte de te revoir…

… Gundham.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

J'expliquai donc à Tenko tout ce qui c'étais passer à l'extérieur avant notre enlèvement.

Le premier Killing Game organisé par Junko Enoshima, dans lequel elle périe, mais non sans plongé Tôwa City et ses environs dans un profond chaos de désespoirs. Le lavage de cerveaux qu'on subit mon demi-frère, Gundham Tanaka, ainsi que sa classe, suite à la mort d'une des leurs, à fait d'eux ce qu'on nommait à l'époque les **Rémanents du Désespoir**. Un groupe de lycéens Ultime froid et sanguinaire, sans plus aucune émotions, tuant quiconque croisaient leurs chemin. C'est même Gundham lui-même, qui a mis fin aux jours de nos parents. Lorsqu'il a repris ses esprits bien plus tard, il s'en est beaucoup voulu. J'ai dû le rassuré, nos parents ne lui en voulait pas, leurs haine dirigés uniquement vers le **Désespoir Ultime**.

De plus, des enfants, se faisant appeler **Les Guerriers de l'Espoir**, eux aussi enrôlé par Junko, ont décidés de créer un paradis pour les enfants en tuant les **Démons,** désignant les adultes.

Dans l'espoir de retrouver mon frère, j'avais temporairement rejoint **La Futur Fondation**. Une entreprise qui s'était mis en tête de combattre le désespoir, composé de plusieurs anciens Ultimes. Parmi eux se trouvaient les six derniers survivants du premier Killing Game, ainsi que certaine personnes appartenant à la 79e classe de Hope's Peak Academy… Nous. Une des seules classe entièrement survivante de cette tragédie.

La chasse au Rémanents à durée plusieurs mois, c'était difficile, certains d'entre nous on fuit par instinct de survie. Comment leurs en vouloir ? Moi aussi, je voulais partir, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le dernier membre de ma famille derrière moi.

C'est d'ailleurs c'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de l'aventurier. Il comprenait le « besoin » que j'avais de retrouvé mon frère. Lui-même avait perdu ses douze petites sœurs à cause de sa négligence et était déterminé à les retrouver. Vu qu'il était là pour me soutenir dans tous se chaos, je m'étais promis de l'aider à les retrouvé si on s'en sortait vivant.

Après une année, tous les Rémanents furent capturer. Et c'est seulement grâce à Makoto Naegi, que j'ai pu récupérer un Gundham sains d'esprit. Tous guéri, lui et sa classe on rejoint Jabberwock Island, une île semi déserte, où ils pourraient tous vivre en paix. Je devais partir avec eux, mais ça pouvait attendre un peu, j'avais un autre truc à faire avant.

Tôwa City se reconstruisait peu à peu, Makoto Naegi était le nouveau directeur de l'Academy, mes camarades de classe étaient retournés à l'école, et j'ai déserté avec Rantarô à la recherche de ses sœurs perdues, et c'est seulement après que nous avons rejoint Jabberwock, où nous avons vécu tous ensemble comme une grande famille, oubliant tout ce que nous avions perdus autrefois.

Mais tout à dû recommencé, en nous kidnappant et nous enfermant ici…

-« Comment as-tu fais pour te souvenir de tout ça, juste avec une vidéo ? »

-« J'avais déjà récupérer quelque souvenirs au pare avant. »

-« Oserais-je demander comment ? »

-« Euh… Tu ne veux pas savoir… »

-« Hum Hum suspect… Ça sent le mâle tout ça… » Dit-elle avec un regard bizarre.

-« … Nooooonnnn~ Pas du tout~ »

-« Mouais… T'as pas l'air de te plaindre, donc je ne dirais rien. » Dit-elle avant de prendre un air un peu plus sérieux. « Tu as l'intention de la montrer à Rantarô ? »

-« A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. D'un côté, j'aimerais lui montrer, ne serais-ce que pour qu'il se souvienne. Et d'un autre, je pense qu'il faudrait attendre un peu. »

-« Tu ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps, il risquerais de se fâcher. »

-« Fâcher, non. Mais déçu, peut-être. Il est contre le fait que chacun voie sa propre vidéo, d'où le fait de ne pas faire d'échange.»

-« Ça se comprend, ça pourrait pousser au prochain meurtre. »

-« Oui, et si il remarque que j'ai ma propre vidéo, quelqu'un d'autre peux le remarquer aussi, et rompre cette règle. »

-« On fait quoi alors ? »

-« L'idéale serait de les cachés pour que personne ne soit tenté, je garderais la mienne dans un endroit différent bien sûr, si le mastermind la trouve, on est fou… » C'était quoi ça ? Je pensais avoir vu des cheveux blond du coin de l'œil. Serais-ce juste une impression ? Non, il y a bien une présence ici.

-« (T/P) ? (T/P), qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Chut ! On est plus seule. » Juste après avoir dit ça, la sensation d'être observé disparu.

-« Mais il y a personne. La porte est fermée à clé. »

-« C'est bien ça le problème. Ce n'était ni Kiibo, ni Maki. Ce n'est pas normal. »

-« Ton talent me fait peur. »

-« Hum ? Mais non voyons. Je disais donc qu'il faudrait récupérer et cacher toutes les tablettes. »

-« Et comment on fait ça ? »

-« T'inquiète. Je connais la personne idéale. »

-« Pourquoi… Ça aussi, ça me fait peur… »

En sortant la première chose que j'ai faite a été de trouver Kokichi, qui lui me cherchait aussi. Il a demandé à notre groupe de se retrouver au laboratoire de l'inventrice. Kirumi, Ryoma, Rantarô, Kokichi, Miu, même Maki et Kiibo, il ne manquait plus que moi.

Une fois sur place Miu nous montra plein de bazar qu'elle avait inventé à la demande de Kokichi.

-« Mais avant de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit… » Commença-t-elle en sortant une télécommande. « …Eteignons les lumières ! » Une d'une simple pression tout se coupa, les ordinateurs, les lampes et mêmes les MonoPads. « Ceci mes chères enfants. » Dit-elle en désignant la fameuse télécommande. « … Est une commande capable de créer un champ de force électromagnétique, mettant hors service tout type d'appareil dans un rayon de de 1 km pour une durée de 30 minutes. »

-« Et c'est pour ça que nous avons été convoqué ici ? » Demanda le tennisman ennuyé.

-« Non. La vrai raison est… »

-« Ceci ! » La coupa Kokichi en sortant un drôle de petit appareil de sa poche.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda curieusement la gouvernante.

-« Ceci devrait t'intéresser Kirumi ! C'est petit aspirateur de poche. »

-« Je doute qu'il me soit vraiment utile, vu sa taille. »

-« Ben oui, réfléchis Miu, t'es stupide. De base je l'ai demandé pour Gonta. Vous savez qu'il a une super vue ? Ben il pensait voir des insectes, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop petits et passaient à travers les mailles du filet. D'où cet appareil, et nous avons d'ailleurs réussi à en attraper un avec. »

-« Ils ont voulus savoir ce que c'était. Et voilà ce que j'ai découvert. » Miu nous montra une photo avec au centre un petit Monokuma volant équipé de micro et de caméra.

-« Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?! » S'exclama Rantarô.

-« Un mouchard de toute évidence. » Fit Kirumi.

-« Nous somme surveillé depuis un bon moment. » Remarquais-je.

-« Et ce n'est pas tout. C'est mini-Monokuma sont partout au tour de nous, ils nous observent en permanence. »

-« D'où le champ électromagnétique. » Continuais-je.

-« Oui, pour éviter qu'on nous écoutes. Je devais vous montrez ça aussi. » Elle sortit de gros marteau et des sortes de petite bombe. « Electro Marteau et Bombe Magnétique ».

-« A ma demande. » Dit fièrement de Despote. « Mais nous n'aurons pas besoin tout de suite. »

-« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous faire savoir. » Dis-je en sortant ma vidéo. « Je vais être honnête, je n'avais pas prévue de vous là montrer tout de suite. » Je regarde Ran, aucune réaction, juste les sourcils froncés. « Tenko me l'a donné après la réunion de ce matin. Elle disait que c'était important. »

-« Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? » Réagis Ran.

-« La vidéo est piraté… Contrairement aux autres qu'on a pu voir, celle-ci contient directement un message de l'extérieur. »

-« Comment peux-tu être sûre que ce n'est pas un piège ? » Demanda sérieusement le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-« J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs. »

-« T..Tout ? »

-« Très bien. Mais comment on la regarde cette vidéo si la tablette ne fonctionne pas ? » Demanda Ryoma.

-« Laissez-moi faire ! » S'exclama la blonde. « Je peux arranger ça ! »

Et même pas cinq minutes après la vidéo était opérationnelles.

-« Après ça, toute les vidéos de tout le monde devront **disparaitre**, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour toute les récupérer… Et je pense surtout à toi Kokichi.»

-« Nishishi~ »


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve.

Rêve ? Cauchemars ? Vision ?

Je ne sais pas encore.

C'était très court, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

Je me trouvais sous l'eau. C'était bizarre. En plus je portais encore mes vêtements.

Quelqu'un aurait-il essayé de me noyé ? Ou étais-je dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Bref, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'information ce coup-ci.

Revenons plus tôt à la conclusion d'hier.

Juste à la fin de notre petite réunion, Monokuma c'était montrer, se plaignant que les caméras et écran de certaines pièces ne fonctionnait plus. Une fois le courant revenu, il est parti, comme si de rien était.

Ce fût un coup dure pour Miu, son invention n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, cela lui à value les railleries de Kokichi pour un bon moment.

Pour l'enlèvement des tablettes, c'est Kokichi, Ryoma et Kirumi qui s'en chargerons. Kirumi inspectera discrètement les chambres en reconnaissance lorsqu'elle ira faire le ménage. Kokichi et Ryoma s'occuperont du reste. Je n'ai pas trop d'informations, le Despote ne voulant pas tout dévoilé de son plan.

Miu, Rantarô et moi, les couvrirons en agissant le plus normalement possible, tout en éloignant les gens indésirables des dortoirs.

Concernant Rantarô, il a également pu récupérer ses souvenirs. J'avais peur qu'il soit déçu de mes décisions, surtout après son avertissement un peu plus tôt. Il ne m'en a pas voulu, cela ne m'a pas empêchée de l'enlacer étroitement, tout en m'excusant un nombre incalculable de fois. Cela m'a valu des caresses dans les cheveux et des paroles rassurantes, ainsi que _« J'ai foi en ton jugement et tes décisions, j'ai juste peur que tu te blesse en cours de route. »_

Ce mec est juste trop parfait.

Tellement, que cela semble irréelle.

Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles que nous nous somme endormis, se câlinant.

Mais ça c'était hier.

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour.

En ce moment nous nous promenons dans les jardins, Ran et moi, en amoureux, main dans la main. Au début, c'était juste une couverture pour pouvoir guetter les aller et venue de tout le monde. Mais vu qu'il n'y a personne. Nous avons commencé à flirté plus ouvertement. Des taquineries, des étreintes, des baisés. Tout ce petit mélange devient dangereux.

Je repense aux paroles d'une certaine personne…

_« Cessés de tourner autour du pot et sautez-vous dessus tel des bêtes sauvages ! »_

Pourquoi, j'ai dû repenser à ça ?

La simple pensé de le pousser dans un buisson et de lui sauter dessus, devient de plus en plus tentante…

Non Non Stop ! Va-t'en, pensés obscène !

Depuis quand je pense comme ça, moi ?

J'ai trop fréquenté Miu.

A force de fréquenter des idiots, ont fini par le devenir… Dans mon cas, c'est plus une perverse…

Pendant que j'étais perdue dans ma propre petite tête, mes mains c'étaient retrouvé dans ses cheveux. Tandis que nos langues se battaient pour la domination, elles descendirent lentement, dans son cou, sur ses épaules, son torse, laissant derrière elles une caresse presque sensuelle.

Et l'idée du buisson revint…

Mais heureusement… ou malheureusement…

Quelqu'un nous interpella. Ce qui eut pour effet de nous séparer rapidement.

-« (T/P) ! RANTARÔ ! » Appela ladite personne en courant vers nous.

Elle me sauta dans les bras, étant plus petite et plus légère, je n'eus pas trop de mal à la rattraper sans tomber.

-« Hey les gars vous savez… Pourquoi vous êtes rouge ? »

Effectivement j'ai encore une fois le feu aux joues. En échangeant un regard avec mon complice, je remarque que lui aussi est légèrement coloré.

-« Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. » Répondis-je un peu nerveusement.

-«Mmmh… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade. »

-« Mais non, mais non. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui t'amène à nous, Himiko. Il est rare de te voir aussi excité. » Fit Ran en changeant de sujet.

-« Ah oui ! Avec Angie, on a eu une idée géniale ! Je vais vous présenter un spectacle de magie ! »

-« Mais cela est formidable ! Quand as-tu prévue de le faire ? »

-« Demain matin, après le déjeuner. Vous serez là, hein ? N'est-ce pas (T/P) ? » M'interrogea la petite sorcière avec des petits yeux de chien battu.

-« Bien sûr, on ne voudrais pas manqué ça. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Super ! Je compte sur vous les gars ! »

-« YOUHOU ! HIMIKO-CHAN ! » La voix de Kokichi retentissant au loin.

-« Oh non ! Il m'a trouvé. S'il vous demande, vous ne m'avez pas vu. » Et la sorcière fuia.

-« HIMIKO-CHAN~ ATTEND MOI~ NE PART PAS~ »

Tenko qui passait par là. Vit Kokichi poursuivre Himiko et se mit elle-même à poursuivre Kokichi.

-« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS L'APPROCHER SALE DEPRAVER ! »

-« AAAAAAH ! »

Et les trois partirent aux loin. Laissant Rantarô et moi, dans un moment semi- gênant.

Quand j'y repense, je rougie de plus bel. Cela semble quand même amusé quelqu'un. Et d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé coincée contre un arbre. Je sens le souffle de Ran près de mon visage remontant jusqu'à mon oreille, il la mordille et souffle encore un peu dessus.

-« Il me semble que nos rôles se soit inversé. » Dit-il dans un ton de voix que je n'entends que rarement, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frissonner.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles~ » Dis-je en mettant mes bras lâchement autour de son cou.

-« Mmmh~ Devrais-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Ou juste précisé que tu es comme un livre ouvert ? »

-« Je le suis ? »

-« Pour moi, oui. Et évite de trop traîner avec Miu. La cours n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, surtout quand il y a des gens. »

Effectivement, Himiko, Kokichi et Tenko se poursuivaient encore et Kaito était là aussi, le teint blafard, il semblait sur ses gardes, son regard allant de gauche à droite et je vis même un frisson le traversé entièrement. Pas étonnant, il était suivi de près par Maki, le pauvre est très réceptif aux présences spectrales et ne le supporte pas. Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant.

Rantarô m'emmène au dortoir, Kirumi vient justement d'en sortir, elle a fini. Quel timing.

Personne en vue, pas le temps d'arrivé à sa chambre, que Ran m'avait rapproché de lui, nous engageant dans un baisé fiévreux. Ses mains sur mes cuisses me portaient tandis que mes jambes s'étaient enroulées sur ses hanches. Il nous guida à destination, referma la porte en s'appuyant dessus et termina le trajet en nous laissant tombé sur le lit. En chemin, j'avais laissé tomber ma veste encombrante.

Rantarô commença à doucement défaire ma cravate ainsi que les boutons de ma chemise, pendant que sa bouche déposa quelque baisés dans mon cou, passant par ma clavicule jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, se découvrant peu à peu laissant entre voir mon soutient gorges (C/F). Mes mains s'attardait dans son dos, sous son haut, attendant qu'il finisse avec ma chemise pour je puisse le lui enlevé. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Une fois allégé de nos hauts respectifs, il continua ses baisés sur mon ventre en mes jambes, enlevant au passage ma jupe et mes hautes chaussures, me laissant juste en sous-vêtement.

Me redressant, je pris son visage dans les mains le ramenant vers moi, l'embrassant tendrement au début, mordillant sur sa lèvre inférieur. Une main dans sa nuque le maintenant proche de moi, l'autre dans son dos le caressant du bout des doigts, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, laissant une touche cas-y fantomatique qui le fit frissonner. De même pour lui, dont la main remontait de ma cheville, s'attarda un peu sur mes hanche où il traça quelque cercle avec son pouce avant de continué son ascension vers ma poitrine, passant presque timidement sous la barrière de tissus, malaxant un de mes seins qui me fit lâcher un gémissement.

Je trouvai un peu de force en moi pour nous faire basculer, me mettant à califourchon sur lui voulant lui rendre la pareil. Mes lèvres et mes mains vagabondant un peu partout sur son corps, s'attardant en peu plus sur son torse et ses abdominaux, les retraçant avidement. Je me dirigeais enfin vers l'ouverture de son pantalon, la bosse qui s'y était formé demandant libération depuis des lustres. Mais lorsque je défie le bouton… Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Rantarô me fis comprendre de l'ignorer, que le visiteur partirait pensant que nous somme absent.

Mais pourtant l'intrus insista sur la sonnette et pas seulement.

-« Rantarô ! (T/P) ! Ouvrez cette fichu porte, je sais que vous êtes là. » Fit la voix de Ryoma de l'autre côté.

-« Merde. » Avons-nous juré sous notre souffle.

Rantarô remis son T-shirt vite fait et attendis que j'aie repris mes affaires et partie à la salle de bain avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-« Bonjour Ryoma… Que puis-je pour toi ? »

-« Nous avons un léger problème… »

-« Ah ? »

-« Le plan de Kokichi à un peu déraper. Préparez-vous vite fais, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. » Et il partit certainement devant le bâtiment.

Pendant ce temps j'avais déjà préparé pour prendre une douche. Ran rentra.

-« Prête pour une bonne douche froide ? »

-« Hn. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21**

Il nous a fallu un peu moins de dix minutes pour rejoindre Ryôma. Je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour prendre une douche, faut dire aussi que l'eau froide n'est pas ce que je préfère.

En chemin nous avons croisé un Kaito affolé qui s'acharnait sur la sonnette de dortoir du Détective Ultime. En nous voyant il déclara juste :

-« Fuyez ! Il arrive ! »

Est-ce ce qui inquiétait Ryôma aussi ?

Sans plus tardé nous nous empressions de le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Le Tennisman nous attendait nerveusement, aux aguets, dans une position suggérant qu'il était prêt à détalé à tout moment.

-« Ryôma ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Nous avons croisé Kaito, il ne semblait pas bien du tout… »

-« C'est-à-dire que… »

-« Chut ! » Je les fis taire d'un coup. Je sens un danger. C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas la même sensation que les fois précédente, mais le rendu est presque pareil.

-« Ca se rapproche. Ne restons pas là. »

-« C'est lui, il arrive ! Vite suivez-moi ! »

Ryôma nous guida dans les brousses en face des dortoirs, un abri temporaire, ou il pourrait enfin nous expliquer dans quel genre de situation nous nous trouvons.

-« Bon explique-nous à la fin de quoi devrait-on avoir peur. » S'impatienta Rantarô.

-« De lui. » Fit Ryoma en nous montrant Gonta passant par là et qui entre dans le bâtiment qu'on venait de quitté. Celui-ci semblait étrange, une mystérieuse aura l'entourait.

-Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » M'empressais-je de demandé.

-« C'est de la faute à Kokichi. Il a voulu se servir de Gonta pour faire une diversion, tandis qu'on irait dans les chambres chercher toutes les tablettes et les cachés. Gonta est trop gentil et facilement manipulable. Mais c'est allé beaucoup trop loin. Il a complètement pété les plombs !»

A peine eu-t-il fini que Kaede, Shûichi et Kaito sortirent du bâtiment a pas de loup et une expression de peur sur le visage. Nous sortions de notre cachette pour les rejoindre. Kaito, en nous voyant, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-« Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien. » Fit l'Astronaute.

-« Vous aussi vous fuyez Gonta ? » Demanda la Pianiste.

-« Quelqu'un sais ce qui se passe au juste ? » Interrogea le Détective.

-« Pour une certaine raison, il essaie de nous capturer. Il m'a déjà sauté dessus, mais j'ai été plus rapide, je me suis enfui.» Répondis Ryoma.

-« Et moi j'ai vu Korekiyo se faire kidnapper alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir, je suis parti direct après ça. » Répondis Kaito.

-« Ah. »

A cet instant précis, Ryôma, Rantarô et moi reculions d'un pas en se mettant en garde. Les trois autres ne l'avaient pas encore vu, ayant le dos tourné. Kaede, Shûichi et Kaito interpellés face à notre réaction, se sont doucement retourné pour voir que Gonta était sorti des dortoirs.

-« Gonta vous retrouve enfin… Pourquoi vous fuyez Gonta ? »

-« Ahah Gonta ? De quoi tu parles ? » Demandais-je nerveusement.

-« Ce n'est pas comme si on t'évitait… » Répondit tout doucement Ryôma. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un était censé l'entendre.

-« Gonta agi pour votre bien. Gonta ne vous laissera pas partir. »

Gonta se précipita alors d'un seul coup sur nous tel un camion fou. Le premier attraper fut Shûichi. Gonta est trop rapide, je n'avais même pas vu que j'allais me faire attraper également. Au dernière instant, Ran c'est interposé entre nous, et c'est fait prendre à ma place.

-« Rantarô ! Noooon ! »

-« Shûichi ! »

-« Ne bougez pas. Gonta revient vous chercher. »

Les deux garçons assommés par la puissance de Gonta furent emmené loin de nous.

-« Il croit vraiment qu'on a resté là à attendre sagement ? Désolé mais non. » Kaito commença à partir.

-« Attend Kaito ! On ne peut pas laisser Shûichi comme ça. Qui sait ce que Gonta va lui faire ? »

L'Astronaute était tiraillé entre l'envi de sauver son ami et s'enfuir. On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, voir Gonta aussi fou aurait fait peur à plus d'un. Mais comme Kaede, je ne peux pas pensé laisser Rantarô aux mains de son ravisseur sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Je propose donc à Kaede de l'accompagné chercher les garçons tandis que Ryôma et Kaito partent ensemble de leurs côtés si ils savent prévenir d'autres personnes et se mettre en sécurité tant mieux. Ils ont bien su se débrouillé jusqu'à présent, en espérant que cela continue.

Avec Kaede nous nous somme dirigé vers le laboratoire de l'Entomologiste Ultime. Nous avons guetté la sortie de Gonta, avant de s'introduire nous même dans la pièce.

Là, se trouvait déjà Korekiyo et Miu installé autour de Shûichi et Rantarô qui reprenait doucement leurs esprits.

-« Les gars… Vous me décevez vraiment… » Fit l'Inventrice.

-« Ou somme… » Commença le détective.

-« Le Laboratoire de Gokuhara. » Répondis calmement l'Anthropologue.

Kaede ne put se retenir de courir jusqu'à Shûichi. Et je me dirigeai plus calmement, mais toujours avec empressement vers mon petit-ami qui venait de se réveillé. En me voyant, celui-ci commença à paniqué.

-« (T/P) ? Que… Tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

-« Génial… Vous aussi. » Ironisa Miu.

-« On est venu vous cherchez. Partons tant que la voie est libre. »

-« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous. »

Kokichi entra dans la pièce, chargé d'une Himiko emmêlé dans des banderoles de festivités, sûrement celle utilisé pour décorer le gymnase.

-« Regardez ! J'ai trouvé une petite sorcière ! » Commença fièrement le Despote.

-« Trouver ? Tu m'as traqué toute la journée ! »

-« Oh, mais je n'y peux rien ma belle Himiko, tu m'attire comme un aimant ~ »

-« Que..Quoi ?! » Rougie la petite Sorcière.

-« Mais oui. Après tout je t'aime HI-MI-KO-CHAN~ » Répondis Kokichi remmenant son visage plus en plus proche de celui d'Himiko, il était sur le point de l'embrassé. « Mais… je mens peut-être… Nishishi~ »

Décevant… Tellement décevant que j'en suis tombé à la renverse, Rantarô m'avait rattrapé d'une main, l'autre tenant son visage d'exaspération. Miu se frappait la tête au mur, murmurant sans cesse « puceau stupide ». Korekiyo et Shûichi s'étaient caché les yeux sous leurs couvres chefs respectif. Et Kaede qui avaient des étoiles dans les yeux depuis leurs entrer dans la pièce, s'évanouie de désespoir…

Suite à la dernière déclaration de Kokichi, le visage de la rousse se vida de couleur et d'expression. Et puis la colère monta en elle, et assena à son ravisseur un violent coup de tête, qui l'a fit tomber des bras de Kokichi.

Rantarô et moi venions à sa rescousse, la démêlé des guirlandes. Une fois libéré, elle se jeta dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je te déteste Kokichi. » Fini-t-elle en pleurs.

Pour la calmer, je l'emmenai de l'autre côté de la pièce accompagné de Miu et Kaede. Pendant que Kokichi ramassait un savon de la part de Ran et Korekiyo, Shûichi entre eux essayant de les calmer.

Lorsque la tension fût descendue, j'allai voir Kokichi pour savoir la suite de son plan et pourquoi **nous** étions pris pour cible également.

. -« En fait, ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. J'ai été obligé d'improvisé. J'espère juste que Kirumi et Ryôma pourront retenir les personnes non-capturer. » A cet instant Gonta rentra portant Kirumi et Tenko comme des sacs à patates. « Rectification… Tous reposent désormais sur Ryôma. »

-« Ah ! (T/P) ! Kaede ! Gonta est tellement content de vous voir ici. »

-« LACHE-MOI. LACHE-MOI ! LACHE-MOI ! » Se débattis une Tenko hystérique.

Gonta reposa doucement Tenko et Kirumi. Cette dernière épousseta sa robe et se retourna pour nous voir.

-« Je suis désolé. J'ai failli à mon devoir. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » La rassurais-je.

-« Himiko ?! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? On t'a fait du mal ? »

-« Ce.. Ce n'est rien… »

-« Comment ?!... » Tenko allait commencer une crise mais Gonta l'interrompis avant.

-« Très bien, nous pouvoir commencer ! » Déclara gaiement Gonta.

-« Et les autres ? Tu ne vas pas les chercher ? » Demanda Shûichi en essayant de gagner du temps.

-« Gonta a vu Angie au Gymnase, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. » Dit-il tristement. « D'ailleurs elle a dit à Gonta de dire à Himiko qu'elle s'occupait de tout. »

-« Mmmh… »

-« Et Gonta n'a pas revu les autres… Donc Gonta à décider de commencé maintenant ! »

-« Gonta, je te laisse un instant, je reviens juste après. » Fit Kokichi.

-« D'accord. Si tu n'es pas de retour dans une heure, Gonta viendra te chercher. »

-« O..OK… » Dit le Despote pas trop sûr de lui. Et il partit, nous laissant face à notre destin.

-« Hahaha… Je crois qu'on s'est bien fait avoir… » Fit Korekiyo.

-« Dis-nous Gonta, pourquoi sommes-nous ici exactement ? » Demanda Ran.

-« Pour la **Réunion de nos amis les insectes** biens sur. »

Quelque chose me dis que je ne vais pas trop aimé…

Effectivement, Gonta avait libéré tous les insectes enfermé dans ses vivariums. Les papillons et les chenilles ne me gênent pas, mais le reste, ce n'est pas pareille. Himiko s'est retrouvé entièrement enseveli sous une montagne de bêtes noires. Tenko essaie du mieux qu'elle peut de la sauver sans se faire engloutir elle-même. Miu gesticulait dans tous les sens déclarant qu'elle en avait dans ses vêtements. Pour ma part, j'étais pétrifié, d'abord j'avais un mille pattes dégouttant enroulé à une de mes jambes, mais lorsque je vis des araignées approché, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'hurler et de courir partout pour m'en éloigné. Dans toute cette pagaille, je n'ai pas pu retrouver Rantarô, j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne s'est pas fait dévoré…

Lorsque tout fût enfin fini, j'avais l'impression d'avoir survécu à une guerre. Tout le monde était retourné à leurs dortoirs exténuer et marqué à vie. Rantarô avait même perdu sa santé mental et était recouvert de morsure d'insectes que je dû traité avant d'aller dormir. Le pauvre risque de cauchemarder cette nuit.

Que demain sois un jour meilleur.

_Il fait sombre, je ne vois rien._

_Je tends ma main et sens une surface lisse, comme un mur. Je continue à passer ma main autour de moi. Je suis entre quatre murs. Le casier de premier jour ? Non. La texture ressemble plus à du bois. De temps en temps je sens comme une petite fente, une sorte d'encoche, c'est plutôt régulier, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est par l'usure ou fait exprès._

_Donc je suis dans une sorte de boîte avec des trous, mais qui ne laisse pas passé la lumière. Puis soudain je ressens comme une douleur, d'abord une coupure sur un bras, puis une jambe, la joue… L'estomac, il vient de se faire transpercer, j'essaie d'atteindre de zone blessé, mais mes mouvement son réduit par des objets coupants._

_Plusieurs autres lames me transpercent. Je veux crier, mais aucun son ne sort. Et enfin ce qui est supposé être la dernière lames de mon supplice devint visible… Sa cible ? Ma tête._

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Est-ce que je viens de vivre ma propre mort ?

Je regarde Ran, qui n'a pas bougé ou réagi depuis que j'ai soigné ses blessure. Il a besoin de repos, je ne vais pas le dérangé avec ça maintenant. J'espère pouvoir lui en faire part demain.

C'est tant bien que mal que j'essaie de me rendormir, serrant mon amant pour le réconfort.

Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir, toutes les dix minutes j'ouvrais les yeux pour regarder le réveil, mais le temps n'avançait pas plus vite pour autant.

A son réveil, Ran était très pâle, je pense que lui et les insectes ne pourront plus jamais être amis. Nous avons déjeuné calmement, puis certain d'entre nous sont allé au gymnase pour les derniers préparatifs avant le spectacle d'Himiko, comme Kirumi, Miu, Kaede, Tenko, Angie et Gonta. Tous les autres dont Rantarô et moi avons attendu au réfectoire, nous avons parlé de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout de la réunion de nos amis les insectes, ce qui fit grincé Rantarô et Kokichi, qui c'était lui aussi fait avoir à son retour. Nous passion un bon moment.

Jusqu'à ce que je vis Kiibo la mine déconfite. Et d'un seul coup Miu sortie de nulle part et lui sauta dessus. Comme une fille malade d'amour n'ayant pas vu son compagnon depuis dix ans.

Ceci est tout à fait…

… PAS NORMAL !

-« MIU ?! » Hurlais-je claquant mes mains sur la table sous le regard surpris de tous. Sans une parole ou un regard je me précipitai dans les couloirs menant au gymnase.

Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'ai pas possible !

Et juste avant que je n'ouvre la porte…

**UN CORPS A ÉTÉ DECOUVERT !**

… C'était réel…

Et encore une fois…

…Je n'ai rien su faire.

_-« Je suis désolé (T/P). »_

Son corps pendait aux câblages de la scène.


End file.
